For you I will
by pumpkinjuice21
Summary: A young woman from our world is transported to Hogwarts and becomes it's first philosophy professor. Now the former outcast has finally found a place in the world, and possibly with Severus Snape. Will become very AU.
1. Chapter 1

All I know is that whatever happened REALLY hurt! I just went to sleep, that's all! I laid in my bed, pulled the covers over myself, and then there was pain. Lots and LOTS of pain. "What is all this about?" I heard a deep velvety voice ask. "Why are you here? Stop laying there and answer me! Hello! Hello? Hello?!? Are you alright? What's happened?" I felt a touch on my arm. I screamed in pain. I tried to move away from the pain. "Shhh... it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Just calm down." I whimpered. The voice turned soft and soothing, "It's going to be alright. Just trust me." The person lifted me up into his strong arms. I whimpered in pain and the person said, "It's going to be alright. Shhhh..." I held onto the person's shirt and nuzzled into their chest. He smelled so good. Warm, deep, and interesting. I wanted to curl up into him, maybe then the pain would go away.

"Oh! The poor dear! Let me see what's happened to her... Did you find her like this? Where was she?" A woman's voice asked.

The man laid me down and said, "She was just over by the lake. It seems that she fell, but I don't know where from. There weren't any trees nearby and I didn't see any sign of a broom." The man tried to leave me. NO! He couldn't! He was what was holding me to reality right now, I just knew it! If he left, then I might disappear forever. I held onto his sleeve and whimpered.

"It seems she doesn't want you to leave Professor." The woman said, sounding both warmed and surprised.

The man gently touched my hand and sat down next to me. "Alright, I won't leave you." I sighed and could feel myself smile a little. I felt much better knowing he would stay.

I felt hands on me and cried out, squeezing the man's hand. "Hush child! This is for your own good!" The woman said. The man squeezed my hand. After what seemed like forever I obviously had been covered with some sort of ointment and bandaged. The man had laid down on the bed and put my head on his chest as I sighed contentedly. I was already feeling better and the sound of the man's heartbeat was comforting. He gently pet my hair and cooed, "I wonder where you came from, my little lost bird. How did you end up here, hurt like you are?" He sighed, "I suppose when you're better you'll tell me... if you want to that is." To assure him I would explain what I could I squeezed his shirt. He chuckled, "Thanks, that's reassuring." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

I had fallen asleep when I heard someone walk into the room. "Professor, there's something you need to..." The person started.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake her!" My man hissed, stroking my hair gently once again.

"Oh... who is that?" The person asked.

"I don't know... I found her today by the lake." My man said in an affectionate way that made me smile.

"And you've been here ever since?" The person, another man, asked as if it was the most extraordinary thing in the world.

"Yes, she wouldn't let me leave." My man said crankily, with a frown in his voice. I whimpered and he seemed to change his tone, "There there bird, it's alright." I nuzzled back into him.

"Wow..." The other man said.

"Well, was there something you needed?" My man hissed.

"OH! Yes, I wanted you to come see the new creature that was sent to me. But you're obviously busy..."

"_Obviously_!"

"So, I'll show you later..." The other man said, a smile in his voice. He left afterward.

When the other man was gone my man sighed and said, "You're going to ruin my reputation." I sighed. He chuckled, "But I don't mind." He played with my hair. "My sweet bird..."

My man eventually had to leave, once I was a bit better of course. But he visited me all the time up until my vision began to return. After that... he just disappeared for some reason.

"Well, you've come along quite well my dear... considering how bad your injuries were." The nice woman... Madame Pomfrey, said while smiling at me.

I smiled, "I suppose." This had to be the strangest situation I'd ever come across. I knew that I had probably lost my mind when I fell or something. This was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I was never a _huge_ fan of the Harry Potter series, considering there were some people who knew more about it than American History and all. Now history I knew about... as long as you didn't ask me for exact dates. In recent years though I'd become more interested in Harry Potter and all that out of curiosity... obviously that was a good thing now. Now let's see... Madame Pomfrey is the nurse. I hadn't been told who my rescuer was, nor had I found out who that other man had been. Otherwise I hadn't been exposed to much of anyone. Madame Pomfrey told me that the students hadn't come back from summer vacation yet, so we "have time to figure out what to do with you dear". sigh Maybe I should have just died... I know what goes down at Hogwarts! If I get eaten by a troll or avada kadaverad by that creepy ass Voldemort I'm going to be _very_ pissed I'll tell you that much! Not only that, but it seems that I'm stuck here in this twilight zone. I talked with Madame Pomfrey and it seems that this is the 1990's (a time when I was still a child myself) and they've never heard of the place that I live! I was in college you know! I was looking forward to graduating from college soon and getting away from my mother and the foster kids we watch and joining the Peace Corps! I had plans, dreams, goals! Now what's happened? I'm in fucking Harry Potter! I'm in Harry Potter world and if I hadn't just flopped into bed with my clothes on and my wallet still in my pocket I wouldn't have been able to convince Madame Pomfrey that I was in fact 21 and not a 16 year old that should be sorted into a house. Honestly, there is _no way_ they could make me go back to grade school _**no fucking way**_!

Madame Pomfrey squeezed my shoulder and said, "It will be alright."

I chuckled, "Wouldn't that be nice..."

"What?"

"Anything ever being alright." I said, turning away from her and going back to sleep (which was about all I ever did these days).

Madame Pomfrey sighed and went back to her office.

"Miss... Miss?" I heard an elderly man's voice say from behind me.

I turned around and sat up, then met the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. I knew right away... this was Dumbledore. I smiled in relief, somehow him being there made me feel somewhat better.

He smiled at me, "It seems that amongst all the excitement lately we've forgotten to find out what your name is."

I nodded.

He chuckled, "May I ask what your name is my dear?"

I nodded, "Yes, my name is Katherine Tingstrom."

Dumbledore smiled, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster here."

I nodded.

"It seems that we have a bit of a situation here. You have dropped into our lives out of nowhere. It seems that you are too old to be a student, and you aren't a ministry worker. I don't believe that you are a death eater..." He gave me a solemn look directly into my eyes, "You aren't are you?"

I blushed and shook my head, "No, I'm not a death eater. I wouldn't do that sir."

He smiled, "I believe you. The only thing is... what to do with you? You don't belong here, and it seems as if you don't belong anywhere else either! Or at least... nowhere that we know of. Are you sure that you don't know any magic? I feel a bit off about just throwing you back into the muggle world."

I blushed, "I really wouldn't know sir... I've never tried to do magic. The most magical I've ever been is that I have good instincts."

He looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I just kind of... know things. Like what I should do, what path to take and how to fix things... nothing too unusual."

"And you just know these things?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Have you ever made things happen when you were angry or scared?"

"Not directly." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

He smiled in a way that made me feel like I was in for trouble. "Do you think that you'd be up to going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

I gulped, "I suppose that I could..."

He smiled, "I shall see you then." He nodded and left.

I sighed, "What am I getting into?"

After a very... _interesting_ ride to Diagon Alley Dumbledore took me immediately to a clothes shop. I had been taken here in a pair of jeans and a tank top, Dumbledore seemed to think that it was "inappropriate attire". For what, he still hadn't told me.

After I had bought a peasant dress that was black on the inside and maroon on the outside and an off the shoulder grey dress along with a black cape we went to the... wand store?

Mr. Olivander got out several wands for me to try and I was surprised that they even reacted to me. Finally Mr. Olivander gave her a wand and I knew... this was mine. Mr. Olivander smiled, "Thirteen inches made of rowan wood with a dragon heartstring. Tell me dear, what is it that you teach at Hogwarts?"

I blushed and was about to say that I don't teach at Hogwarts when Dumbledore smiled and said, "She will be teaching philosophy."

Mr. Olivander absolutely grinned, "I guessed as much. I shall have to tell my nephew to take your course Miss. Tingstrom."

I scratched my head, I was feeling very confused. "Uhm, that would be lovely. Thank you?"

When we got out I said, "What do you mean I'm teaching philosophy?"

He smiled at me, "I've been watching you Miss Tingstrom, and from what I've heard while you were talking to Madame Pomfrey and from what we've talked about I've gathered that you are quite the wise young woman. I've long since wanted to have a philosophy course at Hogwarts, but I never found the right person for the job. I believe that you could help the students learn how to think for themselves, not only listen to what others tell them."

I thought about it a moment, "And you think _I'm_ the right person for that? Don't you think I'm a little... young?"

He smiled, "We both know that has never been a large factor to you. Has it?" He walked further away.

I sighed; his wisdom was even creepier in person.

I came back to Hogwarts with my wand, my clothes, and more books than any human could possibly use (that part actually wasn't unusual though blush I really am a _complete_ dork). "This shall be where you live and teach." Dumbledore said, opening the door into a classroom.

I put down my bags and gaped at the room. My classroom was lined with books, paintings, and tapestries. It was eccentric, thoughtful, colorful, and perfect. I grinned at Dumbledore.

He grinned back at me, "I thought you would like it."

I nodded.

He picked up some bags and then led me back to my bedroom. "You will sleep in here. You have a bathroom through that door, and your office is through the other door."

I looked around and saw that there was a large window with maroon curtains, there was a mahogany four poster bed with maroon bed curtains, and a mahogany bookcase and wardrobe. The bathroom had the usual things in it. There was the toilet, a sink, and a four legged bathtub. There was soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, washrags, and towels already in there. I looked in my office and smiled. It was a circular room with bookcases, paintings, a very large window, and a desk. It was very sweet. I turned and smiled at Dumbledore, "Thank you Headmaster."

He smiled, "You're very welcome. Now, you might want to freshen up and change clothes. The students will be coming soon."

I smiled and nodded. After he left I did just that. I bathed and changed into my black and maroon dress. I pulled my hair back off my face (although some strands still fell down onto the side of my face). I also put on my black ballerina flats and the silver spectacles I'd gotten (I was near sighted and I'd left my glasses in reality). I looked down at my wrist and smiled, I'd been wearing my charm bracelet (as usual) when I left and so I still had it. It was the only link to my real life other than my clothes and wallet I had, but it was the one that meant the most to me. It was made out of the square charms that were popular now, with some that had dangling charms attached. It symbolized the last year I'd had, with charms from my travels and things that meant a lot to me (like my favorite painting and my mother's motto for me "believe"). My mother had made it for me, and there was no way I'd ever let anyone take it from me.

I read a little bit from a book of philosophy I'd gotten until I heard a knock at the door. I opened up the door to my office (the room I was in) and smiled at the person behind it. He had light brown hair that had grey in it, kind eyes, and a warm smile. "Hello, Miss Tingstrom I presume?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled, "I'm Professor Lupin, you may call me Remus if you like. I'm here to take you to the great hall. The headmaster thought it might be a good idea, since you are new to Hogwarts."

"And you still remember Hogwarts well Remus?" I asked.

He blinked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been away from it quite a while. You're a new professor here too." I said matter of factly.

He looked amazed, "Well... yes I am. But I assure you, I know this place like the back of my hand."

I smiled, "I'm sure. You may call me Katherine by the way."

He smiled, "I will, Katherine. Did someone tell you I was a new professor?"

I shook my head.

His eyebrows rose.

"You might not want to ask." I blushed.

He chuckled, "Alright then, shall we?"

I nodded and followed him to the great hall. When we got down there Remus pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, he then sat down next to a man whom I knew right away was Severus Snape. I had to fight back a blush. Severus Snape was _very_ handsome! I mean, I'd _always_ thought he was sexy because of his character and because he was played by Alan Rickman (absolutely gorgeous I think, and I don't care who disagrees!). But in real life, my hands were sweating and my heart was racing just looking at him. Of course, I only allowed myself to look at him a moment. Then I looked back at Remus. He smiled at me and said, "I don't believe you've been introduced to Professor Snape."

I shook my head.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at me, "What is all this about?"

"Severus, this is the new philosophy professor Katherine Tingstrom." Remus said politely.

"We don't _have_ a philosophy course at Hogwarts." He said matter of factly.

"Dumbledore just created it. He said he'd always wanted to have a philosophy course at Hogwarts, but that he could never find the right person before. He seems to think that I'm the right person for the job." I found myself spilling out.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, you seem so very enlightened."

I raised an eyebrow, "And whom, might I ask, are you to judge whether I am adequately enlightened or not? All I know is that I was chosen for the job and I aim to do it."

He seemed surprised by my reaction for about a nanosecond, then frowned at me and said, "We shall see then." He then pointedly ignored me.

A lesser woman would have stuck out her tongue or flicked him off... or both. I just narrowed my eyes and decided to ignore him.

I turned back to Remus who seemed to be holding back a chuckled, "Well, that was interesting..."

I blushed, "What?"

He just smiled, "I personally believe that you will be a lovely philosophy teacher."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He winked, "You're welcome."

After that, the children came in for Dumbledore's speech and the feast. Severus ignored me for the rest of the evening (I shouldn't have felt heartbroken over that, but I was) but I had a lovely time talking to Remus. He really was just the loveliest man.


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading, just reading, when my first batch of students filed in. I looked up from my book. I recognized a few of the students (although they looked different than what I'd imagined). There was Hermione Granger right up front, looking sort of smug for some reason. Please Hermione, I like you, don't make me hurt you. Then there was... NEVILLE!!!! Awwwww, I love Neville... I'll try and make sure he gets an A. He looked so shy and unsure that I wanted to give him a hug, but I didn't. I just made eye contact with him and gave him a reassuring smile; he blushed but smiled in return. Then there was... shit... Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. What was their last name again? Oh wait... those _were_ their last names right? Poor things, poor awful, ugly little things. They really were ugly in real life, poor, poor dears. If I didn't dislike them I'd feel genuinely sorry for them but since their so nasty I can't help but think its just karma. Draco made eye contact with me and winked. I gave him a look that had made better men than him pee in their pants and slammed my book shut with one hand, he jumped a little. After everyone had come in I stood up and said, "My name is Professor Tingstrom and this is Philosophy. Just so you know I will have _no_ bullying, pranking, insulting, biggotry or any other form of malice in my classroom. I assure you, I have _no_ tolerance for that sort of thing and it will put you firmly on my bad side." I glared, "And you do _not_ want to be on my bad side." I looked around and once I was satisfied that I had made my point I brightened up just enough for it to be scary as I said, "But other than that, I hope that we can have fun in this class. This class is _not_ about me telling you what to think, it's about me telling you how to think for yourself. This world is a harsh, cruel place and you must be armed with a steel will and know exactly where you stand or else you might just get eaten up by it. We are defined by the choices that we make, and I am going to try and help you learn how to make the right choices. Is this all understood?"

"Yes Professor..." The class chimed.

I smiled, "Good." I brought out a box that I had prepared earlier. Out of the box I pulled a beautiful, just about perfect, red rose. I held it up for everyone to see, "I assume that everyone knows what this is?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, you would probably define this rose as beautiful, romantic, elegant, so on and so forth I imagine."

The class nodded and one girl smiled and said, "Roses are my favorite! I have a garden of them at home!"

I smiled, "That's very nice miss...?"

She grinned, "Ashby! Lilac Ashby!"

I nodded, "Well Miss Ashby, it would be safe to assume that you feel somewhat dedicated to roses then? They hold a deeper meaning to you than just a flower?"

"Oh yes, I love them!" She practically sang.

"That's lovely." I smiled. Then I turned and threw it into the fire.

Lilac squealed just a little, and then held it back.

I turned and raised an eyebrow, "What? You're going to just sit there? I just threw one of your beloved roses into the fire and you're going to just sit there?"

She blushed and looked down.

"No, don't look down while I'm talking to you!"

She looked back up at me, crying a little.

"That's better." I walked over to the box again. I brought out a book, "What about this? It's Romeo and Juliet, a beautiful old love story. I assume that some of you have read it?"

A great deal of girls looked at me wide eyed as they nodded.

"Yes a great love story, telling about the power of love. What lies, right? I mean, true love and all that is just a bunch of fairy tales. Don't you think so? I mean, why on earth would you buy into that?"

A great deal of people narrowed their eyes at me.

"Yes, so basically... this is just trash? I think I'll treat it that way..." I threw it into the fire.

Someone stood up.

I smirked, "Was there something you wanted to say?"

They sat back down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how disappointing." I walked over to a box and brought out a kitten. "Isn't she cute?"

Hermione stood up and screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

I smiled, "Really? Why not Miss Granger?"

She gulped, "It's wrong! That's a living thing?"

"So?"

"So... it's wrong to kill."

I smiled, "Very good Miss Granger." I handed her the kitten. I turned and went to my desk, sitting on it. I looked around, "Now, what did you learn?" Nobody made any kind of movement. "Was that to show my level of cynicism? To show my sadism? To tell you that what I destroyed was garbage? What was the lesson?"

"To... see when we'd stop you?" Neville stuttered out shyly.

I grinned, "Very good Mr. Longbottom. I picked out things that were beautiful, things that I knew someone would cherish, and threatened to or did destroy them. Why? Not to show how horrible I was, but to see how horrible things would get before you said something. And isn't it sad? I destroyed beauty and love before any one of you was even brave enough to stand up. _Nobody_ has the right to destroy the things that you love, nobody. There is not a person that can _make_ you do something without your permission. The only way that anyone can make you do something is if you let them. Only you can decide what is worth fighting for, worth living for... worth dying for. If you just stand around, silent, as someone does something that you believe is _wrong_ then you are no better than them. In fact, you might just be worse. If we remain silent in the face of evil then what does that make us? Evil? Maybe not. But it doesn't make us good either. If someone is trying to make you do something that you don't want to, I don't care who it is, you have the right and duty to yourself to say no and walk away. It might make things a little uneasy for you for a while, but in the end you were true to yourself and that's what matters. Life is not some string of individual choices, what you stand for, or don't stand for today effects your tomorrow. And if you've made a bad choice yesterday, then you need to fix it today. Life is all about chances. It's all about change. We must be the change we want to see in the world, and to stay silent in the face of something we disagree with is _not good enough_." I looked at the clock. "And it's time for your next class." I sat down behind my desk.

The students were sitting there, spellbound.

I smiled, "Well, go on then."

The students seemed to wake from their dream and gathered up their things.

After everyone else had left Hermione walked up to my desk and handed me the kitten. Then she just looked at me.

I smiled at her, "What is it?"

"Would you have really hurt the kitten?"

I chuckled, "What do you think?"

She smiled, "I don't think you would have."

I shook my head, "Well, thanks to you... we'll never find out. Will we?"

She smiled and left my classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------

I was walking in the halls when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at the person, it was Remus.

He smiled at me, "I hear you gave an interesting performance in class today... something about a kitten?"

I chuckled, "Just making a point."

He nodded, "And what was that? That they should stand up against a professor?"

"No, that they need to stand up for what they believe in. Even if it is a professor." I said firmly.

He smiled and nodded, "Well, from what I hear... the point was taken. I've had to give out several detentions due to children in your classroom standing up to bullies to the point of hexing."

I blushed a little, "Well, I didn't _specifically_ tell them to hex people."

"Well, maybe you should be a little more specific next time?" He was smiling still so I imagine he wasn't too angry with me.

"I'll certainly take it into consideration." I chuckled a little.

He just looked at me fondly for a moment.

I blushed, "What?"

"Just wondering where you were when I was a student at Hogwarts."

I smirked, "Well, from what I hear... I wasn't born for a lot of it."

He laughed, "Oh! That was low!"

I laughed and said, "Just a little bit."

He smiled at me and he touched my hand.

I blushed.

"What's all this then?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind us.

I turned around and blushed. I stifled the urge to explain to him that we were just talking. But frankly... it wasn't any of his business was it?

Professor Snape glared at us, "You two look like a couple of children, carrying on the way you are."

I raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, if that is what you consider 'carrying on' then you've been out of the real world for much too long Professor Snape."

He frowned at me, "Well, you would know. You're not much more than a child yourself are you Professor Tingstrom?"

I glared at him, "I am not a child. And frankly, even if we were doing something childish it wouldn't be any of your business. Now, if that was all you had to say to Professor Lupin and I, we'll go back to the conversation that you so rudely interrupted." I turned back to Remus, who looked surprised but pleased.

"By the way Professor Tingstrom... you wouldn't by chance know what got into Miss Granger in class today? I was reproving Mr. Longbottom on his potion skills and she told me to stop and called me an 'ugly old git'."

I turned around, hand on hip, eyebrow raised, definitely giving him the look. "Well, maybe it's a sign that your reproving skills need a little editing?"

He huffed, "I'm a Professor, and I don't need to cater to their feelings. My job is to teach them."

"And what are you teaching them precisely? That they shouldn't trust themselves? That mistakes aren't something to learn from, they're something to be ashamed of? That they can't trust you to guide them, just to tell them what to do right before you throw them away? What exactly are your goals for teaching Professor?"

He glared at me.

"If you had a good answer, you would say it instead of just glaring at me." I said truthfully. Then I turned and went back to walking with Remus.

-------------------------------------

The next day in class I had more students. The ones I recognized most were Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Ginny Weasley.

I smiled at the class, "Well, I've heard some interesting stories from yesterday and today. It seems that a great deal of you listened to what I said somewhat."

"We listened to everything!" Lilac said excitedly.

I sighed, "Well, obviously, I didn't point out that it's not enough just to stand up for what you believe in. You must also learn to pick your battles, and how to fight those you engage in. Yes, you must stand up for what you believe in. But there are ways to do it, and you can't fight _every_ battle. Such as, a Professor is being rude... as much as you want to, you shouldn't just go insulting them right back. Not only will it merely get you detention, you've sunken to their level. There is a way to fight that battle. For instance, say a professor is insulting yours or someone else's intelligence. The best way to fight that is to make yourself or your friend become so very good at what they're teaching that it's like a spit in the face to them. Or you could even go so far as to show support for yourself or that person. Such as, "Well, I may not have done it right this time. But next time I try this I'll be the best in the class." Although, if you say that, you really have to practice what you preach." The class laughed and I smiled, "And you can't go bullying bullies. That's not the answer. Again, sinking to their level. You know what was so great about Miss Granger standing up to me yesterday? She didn't use violence, she didn't overreact, she just said 'Stop, you can't do this'. That was all that was necessary. If you see a friend getting bullied, or you are getting bullied, you say what you need to get them to stop and/or you just get away from the situation. The only reason you should ever have to resort to violence is if there is no other way. Otherwise there is just no excuse for it." I gave them a serious look, "None."

-----------------------------------

"Well, whatever you said to them worked. I haven't had to give anyone detention today." Remus said, sitting on my desk as I made a homework assignment for the next day.

I smiled up at him, "That's good. I'm sorry that I made yesterday so awful for everyone."

He shook his head, "There is no need to apologize. You did a good thing and I'm very pleased that you've been able to make a difference so far."

I frowned, "Hopefully it will stick with them."

He sighed and patted my hand, "I hope so too. There's so much ugliness in the world, it would be nice to stop at least some of it."

I nodded.

Someone ran through the hall and then backed up and looked into the room and smiled. It was Harry Potter. He smiled at us as he walked in and said, "Uhm, Professor Lupin? Can I talk with you?"

He smiled, "Certainly Harry, what do you need?"

Harry blushed, looking at me, "In private please."

I smiled at him, then at Remus, "It's alright Remus. I'll talk to you over supper."

"Are you sure?" He asked sweetly.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course, Mr. Potter obviously has something vital to speak about with you."

Remus smiled and said, "Alright then, I'll talk to you tonight."

I nodded.

Harry smiled and waved to me as he walked away.

I smiled and waved back.

After I was done with my work I decided to take a walk by the lake. While I was out Hagrid spotted me and waved to me like a madman, "Professor Tingstrom!"

I smiled and walked toward him, "Yes Hagrid?"

He smiled, "What are you doin out ere at this time o day? And alone?"

I shrugged, "Just walking. I like walking alone, it helps me think."

He shook his head, "Nobody ahs pretty ahs you should be walkin around alone. Come on into me hut, I've just made tea."

I had heard stories about Hagrid's cooking... but I didn't care. I smiled and said, "That sounds lovely."

Inside his hut Hagrid made me a quick cup of tea. "Ere you go Katrin, a nice cup o tea!"

I smiled and took a sip. I'd had worse. Fang laid his head on my lap and I smiled, scratching his head. "Aren't you just adorable?" I scratched him behind the ears.

Hagrid grinned, "He likes you!"

I nodded, "Animals and very small children have a tendency to adore me. It's people my age that I have trouble with."

He frowned, "I can understand tha. I have a similar problem meself. But I wouldn't ha suspected it of you."

I chuckled, "Oh no, I'm very odd. Where I come from I had two friends to my name. One I barely saw and one I only wrote too. That's about all anyone could stand from me I suppose."

He frowned, "Now, don't say things like tha."

I chuckled, "It's not self-hatred, it's just true. And I'm ok with that. I don't need other people's approval to find my own worth, and I certainly don't need you to give me that look of pity either."

He sighed, "Well, I can stand ya if it makes ya feel any better?"

I laughed, "Certainly Hagrid. I've actually made more friends here than I've ever had. Let's see... you, Remus, and Dumbledore."

He smiled, "Well, if you don mind me sayin so... there are worse friends to have then tha."

I smiled, "Oh I know. And don't think I'm not grateful for what I have." I took another sip of tea.

He smiled at me.

I looked at him for a moment then said, "Hagrid... if I tell you something... will you promise never to mention that I said it to you and to never ask why I'm saying it to you?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Just trust me. Please, promise me? It's _very_ important."

He nodded, "Alright, I give you my word."

I nodded, "Now, you must do this. When you teach about the Hippogriff... send Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle away on an errand or something. Something that will take a very long time, possibly the entire class. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but... oh." He said, finally understanding. "It's important you say?"

I nodded solemnly, "More important than you'll hopefully ever realize."

He smiled then, "Then I'll do what you say. And, I suppose... thank you."

I smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

--------------------------------

The next day in class Ron walked in holding "Scabbers". I looked at the dirty stinking rat. "Mr. Weasley, mind if I see your rat for a moment?"

He smiled and said, "Of course!" He handed it to me.

I'd asked Remus the other day how to turn an animangus human again. I waved my wand and said the spell, making the rat turn into Peter Pettigrew. He looked around frantically and then tried to run, I grabbed his neck and hissed, "You're not going anywhere." I looked up at Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, would you be a dear and go get the headmaster for me?"

He nodded and then ran off to the headmaster's office.

"Please, let me go!" Peter whined. Ugh! He was _so ugly_. And his breath stank very, very bad too.

Ron looked horrified, "Scabbers?"

I looked at Ron sympathetically, "I'll get you a new pet Ronald, I promise. One that won't turn back into a human."

He looked at me helplessly.

Dumbledore came storming in, "What is this all about... Peter Pettigrew?"

Pettigrew looked horrified, as he should.

"Can you please take this off my hands? I'm afraid I might catch something." I said snottily, not caring if that was rude.

Albus nodded and did a spell that made Pettigrew freeze, then he called some other professors to come haul him out.

I looked around the class and saw a bunch of really confused students, "Uhm... today's lesson... never judge a book by it's cover. Class dismissed."

They all ran out of the classroom. I shook my head.

--------------------------------------------

"Well, it seems that you've had a busy day... again." I heard Severus say from next to me.

I looked up at him with red eyes; I couldn't help feeling a bit scared. I had just drastically changed the story I knew. What was going to happen now? He wasn't necessarily frowning at me, just looking at me... as if he saw me. Suddenly, I realized that he was the only one I wanted around at the moment. I jumped up and hugged him, nuzzling into his chest.

I could feel him tense, but he surprisingly just wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I smelled his scent... I recognized it. I looked up at him, "It was you... you were the one that found me."

He sighed and then nodded, looking away from me.

I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me. I smiled at him, "Thank you. You don't know how much you helped me. Not only by taking me to the hospital wing, but by staying with me. Why did you stop coming to me?"

He looked at me, seemingly looking for words, "I didn't think you'd want to know that it was me."

I smiled and nuzzled back into him, "I'm glad it was you."

He smiled and petted my hair, "You've been very busy these last few days."

I sighed, "I don't know how I get into these things."

"Into what things?"

"Complicated situations."

"Ah... from what I've seen, you dive into them headfirst."

I shook my head, "That's just it. I generally try to avoid them. It's just that they throw themselves at me so I have no choice but to defend myself."

"And... your way of defending yourself against a complicated situation is to reveal a man that was thought dead?"

I groaned, "I know, I know, not a very effective strategy. I just... couldn't let him get away with what he was doing."

He was silent for a long time, "So... to you... a sinner deserves to be punished?"

I looked up at him and cupped his cheek, "I believe in justice. But I also believe in redemption, and second chances. I don't consider you a horrible sinner Severus."

He seemed surprised.

I smiled at him, "I have faith in you."

He frowned at me, "You don't even know me."

I gave him a knowing smile, "Yes I do."

He frowned at me. He let me go, turned, and left the room.

I just looked after him and shook my head. Then I went back to my desk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, no hon... I don't think that the... uhhhh... what were they again?" I said, looking at the sweet, bright face of Luna Lovegood.

"Snorfled Warflacks." She chimed.

"Right... I don't think they plan to visit the school anytime soon. They have barriers for that sort of thing." I said as matter of factly as I could.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Thank you Professor Tingstrom!" She said, hugging my neck.

I patted her back, "You're welcome."

She smiled and skipped off too... wherever it was she went.

I shook my head and chuckled. It seems that I've become the mentor for Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood... I'm not sure how I feel about that really... But, anyway, they always come to me for reassurance, answers, assistance, etc. They're not the only ones though, just the main ones. Personally, I liked life much better when I didn't have to be the manual to it. I mean, what if I say something completely stupid? I've been known to do that... Oh well, fuck me...slams head on desk

"Are you feeling alright Katherine?" I heard Remus ask me.

I looked up at him, "Yeah, about as well as is to be expected."

He chuckled, "Well, alright. If you say so."

I nodded.

He came in and sat in front of my desk, "So how has your day been?"

I shrugged. "Yours?"

He smiled and shrugged.

I laughed. "It's amazing how talkative we've become."

He laughed. "Ah yes, amazing." He tapped his fingers on the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.

I raised an eyebrow, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

He looked at me, "You never told me how you knew about Pettigrew."

"I never told you a lot of things."

He raised his eyebrows, "True..."

I smiled at him, "It's nothing you need to worry about Remus."

He nodded, "Does this have to do with you knowing that I was a new professor without being told?"

"Yes." I said straightforwardly.

"And you're not going to tell me?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not right now. Maybe someday."

He nodded, "I can respect that."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome. I suppose we all have our secrets."

I nodded casually, "I suppose... Would you like some tea?"

He smiled, "Sounds good."

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll go get it." I got up to make the tea.

----------------------------

I jumped as I felt a small body wrap it's arms around me and nuzzle into my tush. I looked down and saw Mabel Rochester, a first year, grinning up at me. "Hi Professor Tingstrom!"

"Hello Miss Rochester, is there a reason you've decided to jump out at me today?"

She nodded, "I'm happy to see you!"

Yes, but _why_? "sigh Miss Rochester, I am your teacher, not your mother. It isn't really appropriate for you to be hugging me all the time."

She looked about to cry, "You don't like me?"

I sighed and bent down to look at her in the face, "It's not that hon. I like you fine, and I'm glad that you're happy to see me. But you can't just go around hugging everyone that you like just because they pass by."

She gave me an innocent look of confusion, "Why not?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but realized that I didn't really have a good answer to that question. "You know what? Never mind. Hug whomever you want, whenever you want."

She grinned, "Yay!" She hugged me around my neck.

I patted her head, "Yeah, yeah... But now I really must get back to my classroom. I have a class in ten minutes."

"Oh! Ok! I'll see you later then!" She grinned and skipped away.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why rip her from that pleasant little world of hers prematurely?

"I suppose I'm lucky since none of my students like me enough to jump out and hug me." I heard one of my favorite voices say from behind me.

I turned around and smirked, "Oh, I don't know... Luna probably would if she wasn't afraid you'd kill her for it."

Severus smirked, "Exactly why I keep her under that impression."

"Oh, you're no fun." I chuckled, grinning at him.

He smiled slightly, "So I've been told."

I rested my shoulder against the wall, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of you not ignoring me to?"

He rolled his eyes, "Dumbledore wants to see you."

I sighed, "He didn't happen to mention why did he?"

He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh goody goody. If he wants me to try his new lemon drops again I may be forced to hang myself... or him."

He chuckled.

I smiled at him, "I'll see you later Severus... maybe."

He raised an eyebrow as I passed.

---------------------

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I asked, walking into Dumbledore's office.

He turned and smiled at me, "Ah yes. Professor Tingstrom, I would like you to meet Sirius Black."

A man that I hadn't noticed before stood up from the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He had long black hair, was pale, skinny, but reasonably handsome I suppose. He smiled at me, "So this is the Katherine Tingstrom that I owe my life too."

"I suppose I am. Though I wouldn't usually record myself as a 'this'. I'm more of a 'whom'." I said, only a little snotty.

He looked surprised, "Well, yes, I'm sorry?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I forgive you."

He smiled and walked towards me, stretching out his hand. "I would just like to thank you for what you did."

I shook his hand, "You're welcome. But I didn't do it for you."

He raised his eyebrows, "I guess you didn't... but wasn't it an added bonus?"

"I suppose." I said calmly.

He frowned just a little, "I'm sensing that you don't like me?"

I chuckled, "Well, it's not precisely that I don't like you... no wait, yes, it is."

He looked shocked, "Whatever for?"

"None of your business."

"None of my business?"

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me. You've interrupted my class schedule." I smiled at Dumbledore, "If that is all?"

Dumbledore looked surprised but said, "Yes, that's all."

I nodded and then went back to my classroom. If they caused havoc in my room while I was away I'm taking it out of someone's ass.

--------------------

"You're very late!" Hermione said as I walked through the door.

I put my hand on my hip and glared at her.

She blushed, "But I forgive you?"

I huffed, "For today's lesson we'll be talking about..."

"Excuse me, Katherine?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and glared, "Mr. Black, just what exactly gave you the impression that I wanted you to follow me?"

He gave me puppy dog eyes... gag. "It's just; I think that someone has given you the wrong impression of me..."

"HARRY POTTER!" I yelled.

Harry stood up.

"Doesn't this belong to you?" I hissed, pointing at Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"Well. then. you. should. get. him. out. of. my. classroom. before. I. give. you. both. detention!" I growled out. Sirius didn't seem very deterred by my threat. "With Professor Snape!"

They both went wide eyed at that and Harry took Sirius by the elbow and said, "Come on Sirius."

"I'll just talk to you later then..." Sirius said as he was ushered away.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my class. They were all wide eyed. "_What_?"

They all shook their heads and some of them said, "Nothing!"

-------------------------

I was walking down the hallway when someone jumped out of the shadows. I glared at him, "You're getting on my last nerve Mr. Black."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like you thinking... whatever it is you're thinking about me." He said, walking up to me.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Mr. Black, you're not getting it. I _don't_ think about you. _At all_. I know how odd that must seem to you, but it's true. The only thing that makes me think about you at all is the fear that you'll jump out at me... _again_."

He took my hand, "Couldn't you call me Sirius? Please?"

I took my hand out of his hand and pointed at him, "If you don't _stop_ pestering me... I'll tell Remus you've been stalking me all day!"

He chuckled, "Is that some sort of threat?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "You wouldn't really..."

"I would prefer not to tattle on you like a child, but I _will_ if I have to."

He thought about it for a moment, "Alright then... I'll speak with you some other time..."

"No, you won't! What do I have to say to get you to _leave me alone_?"

"What's going on here?!?" A very angry Severus yelled, coming from behind me.

Sirius glared at him, "This isn't any of your concern Snivillus."

Both Severus and I glared at him when he said that. Severus looked down at me. "Has he been bothering you?"

I nodded, "He's been at it _all day_."

Severus glared at Sirius, "Funny, I thought that even you were intelligent enough to eventually take a hint Black. Though I shouldn't be surprised to find out the contrary."

Sirius looked at me, "And you're alright with him saying this."

"Mr. Black, what exactly made you think that I care one bit about your feelings? I don't know you, you're not my friend, you're not my lover, and you're not a student of mine. You're just some man that I happened to help out by doing something I would have done anyway. And I don't appreciate you assuming that means we have some sort of relationship. We don't. And pestering me isn't going to get you into my good graces either."

Severus smirked and said, "Come along Katherine, I'll show you to your destination."

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you Severus."

He took me by the elbow and was about to lead me away when Sirius said, "Are you his _girlfriend_?!?"

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Mr. Black, my personal life is none of your business."

"That's not an answer!"

"I'm not dignifying the question with an answer. Goodnight Mr. Black." I said, turning back to Severus.

He smiled and led me to where I was going.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you going to the Yule ball with Professor Tingstrom?" Cho Chang asked excitedly.

I looked up from my book and glared at her. I know I shouldn't play favorites... I shouldn't! I shouldn't sneak Neville and Luna candy and help them with their homework. I shouldn't suggest books to Hermione and then lend them to her. I shouldn't give Ron spider repellant or owl Sirius Black that he'd better sign Harry's permission slip for Hogsmede post haste before I go down to his house to personally stick my foot up his ass. I also shouldn't glare at Cho Chang and make a sarcastic remark every time she speaks. I shouldn't immediately assume Draco is lying to me when he speaks and talk to him in a tone that practically yells that I don't trust or like him. I shouldn't, I _really_ shouldn't... but I do. _What_? This was why I never planned to be a teacher in the first place! "Miss Chang, how could knowing who I might go to the Yule ball with possibly interest you?"

"Because you're a beautiful, mysterious philosophy professor! I can just imagine you with some tall, dark, and handsome man who'll sweep you off your feet and off to a foreign country to be his queen." She sighed.

I looked at Cho and realized that although I've been less than lovely to her, she likes me. She really does. What's _wrong_ with her? "Miss Chang, I don't need to be someone's queen. I don't want to be swept off my feet. Life is not a fairytale. Knights in shining armor more often than not turn out to be losers in tin foil. Prince Charming is really just a frog. And there are no happily ever afters. True love is finding someone that you love just the way they are, and who feels the same way about you. Someone who stays with you, supports you; someone that you know will be there through the good times and bad."

She stared at me for a moment, "And is that someone going to be taking you to the Yule ball?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "No. I'm a professor, I don't need a date. I'm going to the Yule ball alone."

She frowned, "How is that possible? Has nobody asked you?"

"Professor Lupin offered to take me and Mr. Black sent me two dozen roses and a diamond necklace with a note asking me."

"And you didn't accept _either of them_?!?"

"I'd rather just see Professor Lupin there and I'd rather be hexed than go anywhere with Mr. Black. I sent him his presents back with a note saying exactly that."

Cho shook her head, "You're mad!"

"That's quite possible. Anything else?"

She sighed and said, "No, but I must say that this is very disappointing! Next year when I go to Yule Ball, I'm going to make sure you have a date!"

"Out of my office Miss Chang." I said as politely as possible.

"Alright, alright..." She turned to go, but then turned back. "About that true love. Who is it?"

I looked up at her, "What makes you think I have one?"

"If you didn't, why didn't you accept the other offers?"

"I don't need a date."

"I think you were waiting for someone else to ask you."

"And I think you're a hopeless romantic that needs to go away."

She smiled and ran back to my desk, "Come on, tell me! I can keep a secret!"

I gave her an even look, "We both know that's a lie Miss Chang."

"Oh, come on!"

"Miss Chang, this is a very inappropriate discussion for us to be having..."

"Please?????"

"**Miss Chang if you do not get out of my office **_**right now**_**!!!!"**

She gasped, "Is it Professor Snape? He's the only other professor near your age around here! I've seen how you look at him! It's him, isn't it?"

"Miss Chang, guess what?"

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"TEN POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened and she ran out of my office.

"And if I hear about you spreading gossip about me I'll take even more off!" I yelled after her. Stupid brat... try to trap _me_ will she?

-------------------

"I think you'd look lovely in this Professor Tingstrom!" Hermione said, holding up a light green dress with spaghetti straps.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you may be taking some things for granted hon..."

"Like what?" She asked, Ron and Harry were sitting over by the wall looking very bored.

"Like that you obviously think I have small breasts and a flawless figure... and perfect legs, LOOK AT THIS SLIT! Are you mad?" I said, slightly panicked at just the thought.

"Professor, you're obviously still in your early twenties. You should wear something pretty!" Hermione said matter of factly.

"Can't I wear something pretty that doesn't make me look like a lady of the night?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "And people say that I'm uptight."

"Well, when you're a professor it's expected of you." I looked through some racks. "I'll try on this one."

"You should wear something more colorful..."

"Silver is a color!" I said indignantly.

"What about red?"

"I don't feel like wearing red right now."

"What about this one?"

"It's pink..."

"So?"

"Miss Granger, your observational skills are obviously not what they used to be if you really think I'll wear pink."

"sigh" Well, I still think you should wear something younger and brighter than that..."

"What about this?"

"Lovely!"

It was white, v-necked, and came down to my ankles with wispy sleeves. I tried it on, it fit, and Hermione left me alone. Job done, now to get on with my life. I bought the dress and the three children followed me. "Harry thinks that you should go to the ball with his godfather!" Ron said.

Harry elbowed him.

"What? It's true!" He defended himself.

"But you didn't have to tell her!" Harry snarled.

"I think that Harry wants you to be his godmother." Ron said.

I sighed and turned around, smiling at the children, "Listen, I'm not interested in your godfather Harry. I'm sorry. But I'll always be here to help you, all of you, if you need me. Okay?"

They smiled and nodded.

I smiled, "Good. Now can I please go shopping without worrying about scarring young minds?"

They laughed and Harry said, "Alright, we'll see you later Professor."

I smiled and nodded. I went and got some soaps and various other hygienic things (hence the not wanting to scar young minds) as well as some green eyeshadow, mascara, and pink lip gloss for Pansy Parkinson... _what_? Pansy wasn't on my list of people I dislike actually, poor misguided little thing. She came to me crying about how she wasn't pretty and that she was going to die if Draco didn't love her. I told her to broaden her horizons from just Draco, that she was too young to go insisting that he was her soul mate... and promised to get her some makeup so she would feel better about herself because "others cannot love you if you do not love yourself".

-----------------------------

"That greasy git! Someday I'm going to hex him good, and then he'll be sorry!" I heard a student say.

I knew who he was talking about, and I didn't appreciate it on several levels. I loomed above the boy and his friends and said, "And who might this greasy git be that you so want to hex?"

They froze where they were and turned around. The boy stuttered, "Uhm, nobody! I was just kidding!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Might I suggest, that you look at your surroundings before threatening a professor? You never know who might be listening..."

The boy frowned, "I'm not afraid of anybody!"

I chuckled, smirking, "Is that why you're visibly shaking?"

He glared at me.

I bent down and said, "Just be thankful that you didn't mention any names. If you had, believe me I would have given you the strictest punishment possible." I stood up, "As it is... ten points from Gryffindor for threatening to hex someone. And by the way, shame on you for doing so, it's very unhonorable of you."

I turned around and started to walk away. I heard the boy say, "I hate her too..."

"Twenty points!" I screamed.

I heard one of the boy's friend's slap him over the head and smirked.

-----------------------------------

I opened up the door to my classroom, dressed for the Yule ball, and jumped in surprise. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I decided that I could at least walk you to the ball."

I smiled, "You people just don't give up do you?"

He laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?

"All the children want me to have a date. They're cooking up various romantic situations for me..."

"Ah yes, I've even heard that Cho Chang is spreading rumors about you having a romance with Snape." He chuckled.

I sighed, "I told her not to do that! I threatened to take points off and everything!"

"Ah, but a juicy piece of gossip is worth it." He teased.

I gave him the look, "It's not funny!"

He grinned, "Yes it is actually."

I rolled my eyes, "I just don't understand what the big deal is."

"Well, you're young, fairly mysterious, and pretty. It's only natural that they'd imagine you into romantic tales." He said kindly.

I shrugged, "My life isn't very romantic. Never has been."

He looked at me for a long moment, "Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because it just isn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, if you can give me a proper answer to it I'd be very grateful."

"Ah..."

"Yeah."

He looked at me, "So you've never been in love?"

"Define in love?"

"You're more secretive than me."

"And doesn't that make you feel all warm inside?"

He shook his head, "Maybe one day you'll tell me what's happening?"

I looked at him, "Maybe..."

----------------------------------

I got to the Yule Ball with Remus and everybody turned and looked at us. For some reason both Remus and I started to laugh and Remus rubbed my back supportively. We walked into the ballroom and a swarm of girls huddled around me, making Remus have to back up. A blanket of questions...

"Are you dating Professor Lupin?"

"You're in love with Professor Lupin?"

"Are you two engaged?"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?!?"

I held up my hands, "Girls, girls..."

They grinned at me.

"My personal life is none of your business. Professor Lupin just walked with me here."

They all went, "Awwww..."

I shook my head and walked off to where the other professors were.

-----------------------------------

I walked off to the balcony after a few hours of the ball. I breathed in the cold night air and looked at the stars. When I had walked up to Severus he'd glared at me as if I disgusted him completely. It was like a knife through my chest and I was so... royally pissed off! The damn stupid fucking man! I'd always liked him and thought he was wonderful and sexy... even when I thought he was fictional. But now that I know him, I love him... absolutely adore him. I wasn't even the _type_ of girl to adore a man, but I do. If I could do anything without consequences, I'd probably follow him around like some sort of lost puppy and make him love me too. But I can't, and he _obviously_ doesn't have any sort of feelings about me... except maybe annoyance and revulsion. Why does life always have to be this way?

I rubbed my arms, it _was_ winter.

I felt someone put a black coat over my shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here. That dress barely even has sleeves."

"What do you care?" I snarled at him.

His hands had been resting on my shoulders; they lifted, and then rested on my shoulders again, squeezing them slightly. "I care."

I turned around and pinned him with a look, "Since when? What do you want from me Severus?"

He stared at me for a long moment.

I shook my head, "Never mind."

He stopped me from leaving and said, "Katherine..."

I looked up at him, "What?"

He stared at me for a moment, again, and then I felt his lips on mine.

I was just shocked for a moment, and then I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a while the kiss stopped and Severus looked into my eyes, "I want you..."

I looked into his eyes and said, "You've got me."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I _knew_ it!" We heard a voice say behind us.

Severus and I turned around and saw Isabelle Fairbrooke looking smug.

"Young lady what are you doing out here!" Severus hissed.

"Catching you two snogging!" She giggled.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Miss Fairbrooke, you're not supposed to be out here. I'm afraid I'll have to take ten points from Ravenclaw and give you a detention."

Her eyes opened wide, "But that's not fair!"

"Well, life's not fair. Go back to the ball and don't let me catch you out here again." I said as calmly as possible.

Isabelle pouted as she went back inside.

I looked up at Severus sheepishly. I wasn't sure how he would react.

He just smiled at me a little and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Did you deliberately beat me to punishing her?"

I smiled, "Not exactly..."

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "We should get inside."

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not really dating Professor Snape are you?" Neville asked, looking absolutely panicked.

"He's evil! You're so lovely Professor Tingstrom; you just can't be dating him!" Luna squealed.

I sigh and look at my two favorite students. I know that Severus doesn't like them; they're his _least_ favorite students next to Harry. But I don't care; he can just deal with the fact that they're my squishes. Now the only thing is to calm the poor dears down. "Neville, Luna, where have you been hearing all this?"

"Isabelle Fairbrooke told Cho Chang and Cho told me!" Luna said, "Is it true?"

"What exactly did you hear?" I asked, trying to asses the damage.

"That you two were snogging!" Neville screeched.

Damn it. "Children, even if I was dating Professor Snape that wouldn't in any way affect my relationship to you."

"Is that supposed to be an answer?" Luna glared.

"No. You two know I love you very much, but who I have personal relations with really isn't any of your business. Now, isn't it time for you both to be going down to lunch?"

They sighed and Neville looked at Luna, "I told you that she wouldn't answer."

I raised my eyebrow at them.

"We're going." Neville pouted, going out of the room next to Luna.

I shook my head. If I was being completely honest with myself, I would have loved to tell them that I was dating Severus. But the fact is... I don't even know if I am dating Severus. Last night he was very sweet... well, for him anyway. It was lovely. But this morning he was all scowls and pointedly ignoring me. I tried to say something to him and he yelled at me and called me things that I didn't really catch and it's probably better that way. That man's more mixed up than a bag of chex mix. I've been wondering all morning what the hell I could have done to piss him off. I know him well enough to know that it's possible that I've done nothing wrong and he's just going through some sort of inner turmoil and that I should just back off until he gets it all right in his head. I love the man, really I do, but whatever he's going through is a personal problem. It's not my job to jump to attention every time a chemical squirts through his brain and pisses him off, I'll just be here when he finally gets over it. He hasn't said he loves me by the way, not even that he really likes me. Just that he wants me. In the end, what the hell does that mean anyway? He wants me. How much does he want me? What does he want me for? Why does he want me? How long does he want me? None of this was answered. The damn, stupid man. My dog whining at the door wanted me too, but that didn't fill me with happiness. Why the hell was I so giddy about him wanting me last night? I really am pathetic.

----------------------------------

"You look awful." Remus said tenderly as we walked to lunch together.

"Ah, you have such a way with words Remus. It's almost unbelievable that women aren't throwing themselves at your feet." I snarled.

He frowned, "That's not exactly fair."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I probably do look horrible."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

I laid my head on his shoulder, "You've heard the rumors about Severus and me kissing last night?"

"People in China heard about Severus and you kissing last night. But frankly, since Severus was acting so cold to you earlier I naturally assumed that nothing had happened between you."

"Exactly."

"Ohhh..." He said, looking as if he was searching for words. "Severus is a... complicated man."

I rolled my eyes, "No offense, but I hate men." I looked at Remus, "No, I don't hate men. I just hate him. Do you think if I poisoned him he'd find an antidote in time?"

Remus laughed, "You know that you don't mean that."

I sighed, "I'm starting to wish I hadn't kissed him last night."

"That's understandable considering his reaction today."

I shook my head, "And I'm beginning to sound like one of our students. I'm not made for this sort of drama."

He rubbed my back, "Nobody is Katherine."

I looked up at him, "Why are you always listening to me anyway Remus? You've got problems of your own."

He smiled, "It's a welcome distraction. Now come on, I'll protect you from Severus and maybe this will all blow over in a day or so. Then things can go back to normal."

I smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder, "Thanks Remus."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "You're welcome."

-----------------------------------

I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on them. Remus smiled down at me and petted my hair, I smiled up at him. Severus walked in and when he saw what Remus was doing he gave us a look that could have peeled paint from a wall.

Remus smiled politely at him, "Hello Severus."

Severus just kind of snarled at him as he sat down.

I sat up and the food soon came around. I was drinking some pumpkin juice as Remus explained the lesson he was doing today when I caught Severus glaring at the two of us. I nearly choked as it hit me. Severus was _jealous_ of Remus! That's why he had snarled at me last night and this morning! And why he was snarling right now too! He's jealous of Remus and my relationship. I burst out laughing and both Remus and Severus looked at me as if I was crazy. Why hadn't I picked up on it before? Maybe because nobody had ever, _ever_ gotten up enough feeling to be jealous for the sake of me before? Because nobody had ever been possessive of me before, even when they had outright said they loved me? Because, out of all the romantics, all the sensitive, needy, sweet men I had dated before the man that cares enough about me to be possessive and not want to see me with another man was Severus Snape? Oh, that was just so ironic I might just burst into tears. I got up and touched Remus on the shoulder as I left. By this time the entire school was staring at me, so leaving was a good idea.

------------------------------------------

A few days later Severus was still sulking and I didn't have any more time to worry about it. It was Christmas vacation and I was going to America to see if there was anything of my old life there. I knew whatever I found would make me sad, but it would be good to get closure. I didn't tell Remus the exact details, I tilted it more along the lines of me wanting to see my homeland again and he understood that.

I was finished packing. I'd put my old clothes in my carry on bag along with some books and hygiene products. I mostly only packed underwear in my regular suitcase because I had a feeling going around in my regular clothes wasn't an option in the muggle world, even this muggle world. I was taking a plane to America and so I put my ticket safely in my carry on bag. Remus walked with me to the train station, we were going to ride the train together until London where I would get off. Remus was spending the holiday with Harry and Sirius (surprise, surprise).

"I'll miss you." Remus said tenderly, looking down at me with a soft smile.

I smiled softly up at him, "I'll miss you too Remus. But it's only for a few weeks."

He nodded, "I suppose."

I gave him a sideways hug.

We were about to get onto the train when I felt someone take my arm and turn me around. My eyes widened, "Severus?"

"Where are you going?!?" He demanded.

I frowned at him, "its Christmas break, I'm going on a holiday. Where did you _think_ I was going?"

"And you're going with _him_?" Severus hissed, pointing at Remus.

I raised my eyebrows. Had Severus been dipping into the firewhiskey? "Yes... why wouldn't I be going with him?"

For the first time ever, Severus actually looked sad. "Don't you care about me at all?"

Ok, now I'm confused. "Severus, I don't understand what you're..."

The train whistle blew.

"Come on Katherine, the train's leaving." Remus said gently from the doorway of the train.

I turned to him, "Alright, I'm coming."

He nodded and went into the train.

I looked at Severus and put my hand gently on his arm, "I've got to go now Severus. We can talk more about this when I get back."

He shook his head, "Don't go."

I didn't really know what to say to that. What was wrong? I got on my tiptoes and despite how he'd been treating me; I kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you soon Severus."

I freed myself from his grip and got onto the train. I found Remus and he looked up at me, "What was that all about?"

I shook my head, "I really don't know..."

-----------------------------------

I was going off to the bathroom when someone in another compartment grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I looked up, "Severus?"

He looked me in the eyes, "I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Do _what_? Are you upset that I'm going to America? That I'm flying on a plane?" I asked, fed up at this point.

"But why must you go with Remus?" He asked hopelessly.

My eyes widened. Oh... hell... no. "Severus Snape... were you under the _impression_ that I was going off to have some sort of love affair with Remus?"

His eyes widened and he backed away a little, looking embarrassed.

I pointed at him, "Severus Snape, what _exactly_ do you think that I'm doing with you? Do you think that I'm playing both you and Remus? Like some sort of game? One moment I'm with one of you, the next I'm with the other? Is that the sort of woman that you think I am? I'll have you know that I've _never_ shown feelings for one person and then gone off with someone else. If I'm kissing you, then it's only you in my life. I didn't even kiss anyone before you damn it! It's pathetic but true! And what do I get for it? Jealousy and suspicion! Haven't you figured out that I'm in love with you, you lack wit? I adore you and all you can do is oomph!"

Severus had pulled me to him and was kissing me so passionately that I absolutely melted. I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from sliding away. He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss. So _this_ was what really snogging felt like.

He cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes, "I love you too. I love you and the thought of you with Remus or any other man drives me crazy!"

I gulped, "Obviously..."

He kissed me on my forehead, down my cheek, down to my neck where he whispered, "I don't want you to leave..."

My mind was about to explode, "Well, my ticket _is_ refundable..."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm getting better. When a strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me close I only jumped a little in surprise. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sleeping Severus. He sighed and mumbled something sleepily. I nuzzled into his chest, grinning. We'd been away from Hogwarts for a week, staying in his small house in the country. Surprisingly enough, I think that we're both happy for the moment. It's been nice, kind of like our own little world. He's not as guarded out here, with me. The morning after our first night together Severus had wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer and since I wasn't at all used to waking up in bed with someone else I shrieked and jumped about two feet and off the bed, falling right on my butt. That had woken Severus up and after he had found out that I was alright, you know what he did? The bastard laughed harder than I'd ever seen him laugh! A full blown, unguarded, belly laugh! If it had been any other person, I would have been upset. But seeing Severus laughing like that had made me laugh too and once we got our bearings again Severus helped me up and back into bed.

"I know you're awake." Severus mumbled.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, really? And I thought I was being so subtle."

He smirked, "Well, at least you didn't jump out of bed again."

I rolled my eyes.

He held me closer and rubbed my back.

I smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Are you happy?" He asked me, I could tell he was trying to sound casual.

I kissed his shoulder, "Of course."

"You don't mind that I'm not young?"

I probably shouldn't mention that my basic rules towards dating older men was that they'd better be either really nice, romantic, good-looking, and rich... or well, him. "It doesn't matter to me."

He looked down at me as if wondering whether or not he could believe me.

I smiled at him and brushed the hair out of his face, "You really shouldn't worry about it."

He frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blanket off the bed to wrap around me. I wasn't going to play this game with him. Partly because I didn't want to. But mostly because I'm not sure what the rules are and you should never play a game that you don't know the rules of. I went into the bathroom and started a bath. What? He asked if I was happy, I said yes. He asked if I minded that he was not young, I said that no, I didn't. I don't know what he wants me to say. I answered his questions, and _I_ was the one that said that I love and adore him in the first place. If that's not good enough then maybe nothing is. I was about to get into the tub when I was picked up and then sat in the tub in front of Severus. Ok, I don't remember giving him permission for this sort of thing... oh well.

I looked up at him and he smiled slightly at me. I rolled my eyes but laid my head on his chest. Meh, I wasn't in the mood to be angry at him anyway.

--------------------------------

I was eating breakfast and reading in the kitchen while Severus read in the living room. After our mutual bath we had just made breakfast and gone our separate ways. I like having a little space and so does Severus, so this was a good thing. "You aren't honestly reading that book are you?" Severus sneered.

I looked over at Severus, who was looming over me, "It's a philosophy book."

"It's trash."

"I know that, but it's still a philosophy book."

He raised his eyebrows, "Was that supposed to make sense?"

I rolled my eyes, "My class is about the exchange of ideas. It's about learning how to think. If I only expose the students to things that I believe are valid and nothing that I disagree with then what I'm basically telling them is that they should think for themselves as long as they think exactly as I do. I'm going to tell them this guy's philosophy and then discuss it to see what they think about what he says."

"So you're basically allowing them to be idiots?"

I sighed, "It doesn't matter what I do, an idiot will still be an idiot."

"True enough..." He said, getting a cup of tea and kissing me on the forehead as he went back into the living room.

I smiled and chuckled, going back to my book.

----------------------------

I walked down a small dirt pathway that ran through the woods near Severus' house. It was lovely country and the air smelled chilly and crisp. When I told Severus I was going for a walk he just sort of waved me off so I've decided to not think about him.

"Wha!" I screamed as I was pulled into a warm chest from behind.

Severus kissed the top of my head, "Hello."

I looked up and glared at him, "Anyone ever tell you that sneaking up on people is very rude."

"You can add it onto my list of faults." He chuckled.

I leaned up and kissed his chin, "I don't have a list of your faults."

"You don't?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course not. If I did, I imagine that it would be very depressing." I smiled.

He glared at me.

I laughed and turned around to pull him down for a kiss. At first he didn't return the kiss but when I was about to pull away he pulled me closer and kissed my lips off. He nuzzled my neck and whispered, "I love you Katherine."

I smiled, "I love you too Severus." I looked at him, "So what are we supposed to do when the holiday is over?"

------------------------------------

"Professor Tingstrom, why were you sitting between Professor Lupin and Professor Snape? Did they have a fight or something?" Luna asked me, seeming anxious for juicy gossip.

No, it's just that Severus is a very jealous man and he doesn't like not being able to see exactly what Remus is doing when he's sitting next to me. "No dear, it's just a new seating arrangement."

"But why is there a new seating arrangement?"

"Because there just is."

"But why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"I can keep giving you the same answer all day."

"And I can keep asking all day."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. So _this_ was what going insane feels like. "Luna, nothing's wrong. Just let it go."

"No." She said, crossing her arms.

I stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering when exactly I gave you the impression that I was Hagrid."

"Oh _come on_!" She whined.

"No!"

"You're no fun!"

"That's been brought to my attention."

"What if I asked Professor Lupin?"

"Go ahead."

She frowned at me.

"Pouting is very unattractive hon."

Luna huffed and stomped out.

I chuckled as I watched Luna go out and Remus come in. "What's wrong with her?" Remus asked.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't explain the reasoning for the new seating arrangement."

"Ahh." He said, sitting down in front of my desk. "Why _is_ there a new seating arrangement?"

I sighed. Severus had gone right up to Remus the day that we got back and declared in a way that was rather medieval of him, "Katherine is mine now, I suggest you watch your behavior towards her more closely from now on."

Remus had looked at me for confirmation and had guessed by the way I was glaring at Severus that it was true.

"Well, remember how Severus was acting before we got onto the train?" I asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, it seems that Severus got the impression that you and I were lovers. The reason he was freaking the days before our holiday and at the train station was because he thought that you and I were going off to... uhm... you know."

"Oh... ohhhh... so he was jealous? How interesting..." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Seriously."

"Not just because he's jealous... Severus usually isn't one to..."

"Care that much about someone else? Yes, I know."

"Are you in love with him?"

I looked up at Remus, more than a little confused. If I didn't know any better I would swear that that was a loaded question. "I'm afraid so."

"Is he in love with you?"

"Apparently."

He looked at me for a long time. I saw different feelings pass across his eyes until they were just a blank and he said, "Then I'm happy for you."

In the past, I've been a very stupid woman. I would have asked him what was wrong, for an explanation. But my deepest instincts told me not to ask, I didn't want to know and he didn't want to say. "Thank you." I said softly.

He nodded and said, "I've got to go..."

"Wait."

He looked at me.

"Remus, you're my best friend. It was you that helped me through my time here, nobody else. If something happened to us, if I lost your friendship, I would never forgive myself. I'm here for you, and I want you to be happy. Whether Severus likes it or not, that's not going to change. My feelings towards you aren't going to change."

He was silent for a moment, and then he smiled. He leaned forward, cupped my cheek, and kissed me on the forehead. "The same goes for me." He said, looking into my eyes with truth shining clear. He squeezed my shoulder and then said, "But I really have to go. Harry wanted me to help him with something."

I smiled, "Alright."

He winked and left.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, rubbing my temples.

"Is there something I should know?" Severus asked after a moment.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He didn't look happy. He was scowling, arms crossed, stiff, glaring at me as if he could melt me with his eyes.

I smiled, I do love this man. The asshole. "Yes, I love you."

He just looked at me.

I crossed my arms, "You've obviously forgotten that. You've obviously also forgotten that I gave up going back to America for the holiday just so that I could have some time alone with you. You've forgotten that I've given you everything that you've asked of me. I'll happily give you more. But I've just had a very awkward talk with both Luna Lovegood and Remus who does happen to be my friend. Now I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I'm more than a little cranky. So if all you can do is stand there with your short term memory loss and a scowl then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone for the moment."

"Fine." He hissed.

"Fine!" I hissed right back. I stood up, walked into my bedroom, and slammed the door. I heard the door to my office slam. I laid down on my bed and thought, "Well, it was nice while it lasted right?" I turned over to my side and tried not to cry.

A few minutes later somebody knocked on my door. I got up, wiping my tears away, and opened the door. Severus looked down at me from the doorway. We jumped at each other mutually and held each other close. "I'm sorry, I love you."

I kissed him.

He pushed me forward into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus snuggled me close. I love being close to Severus, maybe if I ask really nicely I'll never have to move. Severus played with my hair and out of nowhere said, "I'll never leave you, you know that right?"

I looked up at him, shocked and amazed for more reasons than one, "Huh?"

He smiled and kissed my nose, "I love you, you're mine. And more importantly, I'm yours. When I came back it was obvious that you thought I wouldn't."

I frowned, "I thought I had probably crossed the line."

He looked at me with so much love I thought my heart would break, "I don't have a line when it comes to you. And even if you did it would take more than you screaming at me and accusing me of short term memory loss to cross it."

"I thought it was the mixture of that and what you already believed..."

"That you and Remus were up to something unsavory? I didn't believe that."

What?!?

He smiled, "I was angry because I thought Remus had said something to upset you. Then I was angry that you thought I didn't believe you when you said it was only me you were with. But I never believed you'd done something wrong."

"But you looked pretty damn jealous to me."

"Well, in case you haven't realized yet, I'm _always_ jealous when you're around another man; or anyone for that matter. If I had my way I wouldn't share you with anyone."

Now if that's not the sexiest thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is. "Oh really?"

He smirked, "Yes, really." He kissed my cheek down to my neck.

I smiled, "So you no longer think I'd go running off with some other man?"

He looked up at me and rested his head on my chest, "No, I don't think you would. And even if you did, I still would chase after you to get you back."

Oh... my... gosh... "You would?"

He smiled at me, soft and affectionate, "Of course. I love you."

I can see in his eyes that he means it. My heart begins to race. Nobody had ever said, let alone felt, something like that about me. All my life I've been disposable or worse. Now the man of my dreams was looking up at me with love in his eyes and basically telling me that he would never leave me, even if I deserved it. I pull him up to me for a kiss as he wraps me in his arms again.

----------------------------------------

"Professor Snape!" I heard a faintly familiar voice scream. My back is pressed against Severus' front and his arm and leg are thrown over me, keeping me in place. I look at the clock; it must have been my imagination. Severus and I have been taking turns spending the night in each other's bedroom for the past few months and tonight was his night. I closed my eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. "Professor Snape, are you in heeerre uhhhhh..."

Severus and I both opened our eyes at the same time. There, in the open doorway, was Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle... staring at us snuggling in the nude. I think Severus handled it admirably, all things considered...

Severus throws the sheet over me, making sure I'm covered, wrapping the blanket around his waist he stands up while yelling, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, has no one ever taught you how to _knock_?!? Three weeks detention for all of you and five points from Slytherin each!!!!"

Wow, points from Slytherin? I'm positively amazed!

"But... Professor Snape!" Malfoy whined.

"Don't but me! What was so damned important that you had to barge into my bedroom at two o'clock in the bloody morning?!?" Severus screamed, absolutely livid. Very sexy. What? It's not _me_ he's angry at!

"There's a werewolf in Hogwarts." Draco said sheepishly.

Both Severus and I got wide eyed. Remus... He'd been missing from his classes for the past week. I'd assumed that he'd been locked up in the shrieking shack. I suppose I was wrong...

Severus shook his head and hissed, "Get into the Slytherin house right away! Don't let me catch you out at this time of night again!" He pulled on some pants and a shirt then turned to me and framed my face with his hands, giving me a short but loving kiss. "Stay here, I'll come back for you. Don't open the door for anyone else."

"I'm coming with you!" I said, starting out of bed.

He frowned at me, "No you aren't! You're going to stay in this room where it's safe, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I'm still coming with you! You're going to need help." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He crossed his arms and glared at me, "Do you know how to dispatch a werewolf?"

Shit. "No, but..."

He gave me a light shove back onto the bed, "Then sit here and wait until I get back!" Without another word he turned and left, locking me in.

Well, if that doesn't beat all. Here I am, stuck in Severus' bedroom while Severus is out hunting Remus. I have no doubt that Severus wouldn't hesitate to hurt Remus if he had to. Furthermore, what if Remus hadn't taken his potion? The one that made him a somewhat friendly werewolf. Severus might be seriously hurt! What to do? What to do?!? I got dressed and started pacing. I didn't even have my wand!

"Professor Snape! There's a werewolf on the loose and Professor Tingstrom is missing!" I heard Harry Potter scream, running into the classroom.

What a lovely, darling boy! "Harry! Harry let me out! I'm in here!" I screamed.

"Professor Tingstrom?" I heard Ron ask.

"Yes, unlock the damn door!" I screamed.

The door unlocked and I saw Harry and Ron standing there, looking shocked. "What the bloody hell are you doing in Professor Snape's bedroom Professor Tingstrom?" Ron screamed.

I smoothed out my dress and held my head high, "I don't want to talk about it right now. There's a werewolf on the loose. Come with me while I get my wand." I walked out the door with them following behind after a moment.

I look out the door and see... a werewolf. And it isn't Remus! Ok, now I don't feel obligated! I grab Harry and Ron and run back into Severus' bedroom and lock the door just in time to prevent the werewolf seeing us.

-------------------------------------

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Professor Snape that I was about to leave the bedroom." I said, playing with Ron's hair absently as he laid his head on my lap as if I was his damned mother. He was quivering like a little girl for heaven's sake! Poor thing, too bad I don't have my candy with me.

Harry looked at me and said, "Why is that? Why were you in here in the first place?"

I thought for a moment about how I should answer that. Draco was Severus' pet, but I'm not completely sure that will keep him from telling on us. Harry and Ron caught me locked up in Severus' bedroom, and I'm a horrible liar so nothing I can think of sounds more plausible then the truth. Besides, Harry and Ron owe me for several instances of saving their asses (including this time) so they can keep my damn secret anyway. But just in case... "Professor Snape doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Ok..." Harry said, expectantly.

"What? I'm a girl!" I said, cursing myself as I said it. That was _not_ any kind of excuse to be locked in Severus' bedroom if you asked me. But still, Harry's pretty chivalrous and might buy it.

"So is McGonagall, and he's never locked her in his bedroom." Harry said, his arms crossed. "Why does he care so much if _you_ get hurt?"

Wait a second! I'm a teacher! I don't owe an explanation to him or anybody! But that sounds pretty incriminating doesn't it? I might as well just tell him. "Severus and I are... involved."

"As in..." Ron sat up and moved away from me, "He's your boyfriend?"

I sighed, Severus wouldn't be happy about this. It was his own damn fault for locking me in his bedroom though. "Yes Ron, I'm Professor Snape's girlfriend."

"EWWWW!!!!!" They both said unanimously.

I frowned angrily.

"How could you _do_ such a thing Professor Tingstrom?" Harry asked, his face still showing disgust.

"And all this time I thought he just needed to get..." Ron started.

"Watch it Ronald Weasley!" I hissed.

They both looked at me in shock.

I crossed my arms and glared at them, "Professor Snape is a very capable and interesting man. I'm not ashamed of my relationship with him in the least."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Do the phrases 'Ewwwww' and 'How could you do such a thing' ring any bells?" I asked crankily.

The boys blushed and Harry said, "I'm sorry Professor Tingstrom."

Ron nodded, "Yeah... sorry. You're still alright with me... even if you are dating that greasy git..."

"Ronald Weasley! I will not have you speak about a professor that way! Especially in his own bedroom! Ten points from Gryffindor!" I said, glaring.

He blushed and Harry slapped him upside the head.

Harry looked at me, "But he's right. You're still alright with us Professor Tingstrom. If you want to, we won't tell anybody else."

I smiled, "I would appreciate that boys."

Ron and Harry hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

----------------------------------------

Severus' POV It wasn't Remus, thank Merlin. If it had been Remus that I'd had to catch and send off to the ministry, I'm not completely sure that Katherine would ever completely forgive me. At another time, I wouldn't have minded sending Remus off to Azkaban and/or just plain letting out the fact that he is a werewolf. But now that Katherine is in my life, there's something more important to me than old grudges. Whether I liked it or not Remus was Katherine's friend, and that means that I keep Remus' secret for as long as it takes.

I walk up to my bedroom, hoping that she's still in there. Leave it to Katherine to disobey my orders and leave to go chasing after a damn werewolf without knowing exactly what she's doing. I smiled, I hated to admit it but that's something I love about her. I open the door and find a woman with long dark brown hair, big, brown, almond shaped eyes, soft features, a slim, curvy figure, a full bust, and creamy skin. I sighed with relief, Katherine had stayed. There had to be a catch. I looked on the floor and saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley looking at wizard trading cards. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!?" I scream. I'm not going to punish them too badly only because they're obviously the reason Katherine stayed put.

The two boys shoot to attention, "Uhm..."

"They were looking for you because of the werewolf and the fact that they thought I was missing. We saw the werewolf coming down the halls so I locked us all back in here." Katherine says calmly, as if it were nothing at all that the love of my life was nearly killed by a werewolf!

"And what exactly was the reason they were out in the hallways to find out about the werewolf in the first place?" I hiss.

The boys have their usual expression for when they know they're about to be punished.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and I'll see you two in detention for the next week!" I scream.

They look surprised, considering the source I am being lenient.

"Now get out of my bedroom and go to your common room!" I hiss, pointing to the way out.

"Yes Professor." They say, starting towards the door. They stop and look back, smiling sheepishly and waving at Katherine. "Night Professor Tingstrom." Harry said.

Katherine smiles and waves at them, "Night boys!" She isn't helping!!!!!

"OUT!!!!" I scream. The boys run out and I slam the door behind them. I scowl at Katherine, "We both know that if those boys hadn't been in trouble you would have disobeyed me and gone out looking for the werewolf!"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Oh darn, and I thought that I seemed so innocent."

I frown.

She sighed, "I was going to go out and find you, yes. After I got my wand of course. What would you have me do? You were going out looking for a werewolf, what if you didn't come back? Then I'd have to live the rest of my life knowing that you died and all I did was sit on your bed waiting like a good little girl."

"And what if _you_ had died? Do you think I would have taken it any better?" I ask, trying to sound more angry then desperate. Just the thought that she might have gotten hurt stops my heart from beating.

She blushed and looked down, "I suppose not." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes filled with apology and concern. "I just want you safe. With me."

I sigh and pinch the top of my nose. What am I going to do with her? I go over to the bed and hold her close, her head on my chest. "I suppose I'm grateful to the boys for keeping you here."

I could feel Katherine smile against my chest, but she didn't say anything. She's clever like that.

I kiss the top of her head and lay down while still holding onto her. She snuggles close to me and says, "I'm glad you're not hurt."

I hold her closer. I've never loved anyone even close to as much as I love this woman. I'd always thought that I didn't need love, was happy about it. But now that I've met Katherine, felt what loving her is like, I'll never be able to go on without her.

She looks up at me sheepishly, "So you're not mad anymore?"

How can I be mad at her when she's looking at me that way? "I suppose I don't have a reason to be... this time."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Mhmm..." I say, smacking her on the behind, "Next time stay in the damn room without the boys."

She laughs and says, "Alright, alright... I'll try."

I glare at her and she just smiles at me. I can't help smiling back. What can I say? She's safe; I'm safe, nothing bad happened. Besides, she wouldn't be Katherine if she didn't even try to be overprotective, and I love her the way she is. "Just go to sleep Katherine."

She nods and snuggles closer to me as I pull the blanket over us. All I can say is... nobody else better come barging through that door tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

**Memo:** Hi. I've had a few people say that they thought I was getting a bit OOC with Snape. I would like to apologize to anyone who believes that, and say that I am only writing Snape the way I see him. I can merely speculate how Snape would act in a private situation with someone he truly loved, and since he has often shown himself to be a passionate man who goes out of his way for those he cares about this is what I came up with. He does not tell Katherine that he loves her on a regular basis, and the one time he said that he trusted her and wasn't going anywhere it was mostly so that she'd know where she stood and they'd never discuss it again. To get to this point in the story it has taken nearly a year, so if you were under the impression that these two got together easily and that there haven't been major road blocks I can assure you to the contrary. Even now there is still a great deal of uncertainty between them, and Snape is still a very closed off and secretive man. I hope that this explanation has clarified any questions you had as to my reasoning and that you'll enjoy my work in the future.

Thank you,

Pumpkinjuice21

P.S. If you still have problems with my story feel free to contact me about them.

Katherine's POV I had told the students to read out of their books. I look up and see Malfoy flirting with a slytherin girl while sitting on top of her desk. I stood up and glared, "Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?"

He smirked at me, "I'm talking to Julie. That's alright isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, hissing, "No it isn't! I _told_ you to read from your book, and not only are you _not_ reading from your book you are disrupting Julie from reading _her_ book. I suggest that you sit down and do your work _right now_ or there shall be _serious_ consequences."

He smirks and says, "You should be nicer to me, after all, we're friends now."

I look at him for a moment. He's trying to blackmail me. Next thing you know he'll try and grab my ass. "Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate that you believe we have a friendship now. But I am still your teacher and I still need you to follow my directions. I will ask you _one more time_. Sit down and do your work."

He frowned and said, "What's wrong? Did Professor Snape not shag you enough last night?"

The other students gasped.

I pinched the top of my nose, sighed, and then looked up. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that you've used up your warnings. Twenty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention with Mr. Filch. If you still insist upon not doing your work you can go see the headmaster." I said in a dangerously calm voice.

Draco looked shocked, and then glared at me before going back to his seat.

----------------------------------------

I was going down to see Severus when I saw that his office door was already open. Severus was frowning as Draco stood in front of him. "Now, tell me again. You lost twenty points from Slytherin..."

"And got two weeks detention with Mr. Filch!" Draco whined.

Severus sighed, "And two weeks detention with Mr. Filch... why?"

I stand behind the door. I want to hear this.

"I was just sitting at my desk reading, like she told me to, and she just started yelling at me! I think she hates me for interrupting you two last night!" Draco said snottily.

Ok, if Severus believes this crap... then I think we need to have a serious discussion.

There is a long silence, and then... "Mr. Malfoy, that has to be... the biggest load of bullocks I have ever heard. What did you _really_ do?"

"How can you be on _her_ side?" Draco whines.

Because I shag him regularly and you just act like a prat?

"Professor Tingstrom is a Hogwarts professor and isn't known for giving unreasonable punishments. If she punished you, you deserved it now what.did.you.do?" Severus says calmly with an undertone of malice.

Draco sighs and says, "I was flirting with Julie Hamton while I was supposed to be reading... and then I tried to blackmail her... then I asked her if she was acting like that because you didn't shag her enough."

Was that a bottle being crushed?

"You're lucky that she _did_ punish you so harshly... because otherwise I would be forced to add to that punishment. I never want to hear about you disrespecting Professor Tingstrom ever again do.you.understand?" Severus growls.

Draco huffs and stomps out of the classroom.

I hide to make sure Draco doesn't see me, smiling. Then I go to the doorway of Severus' office and say, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Severus looks up at me and frowns, "How much did you hear?"

"Just from the part where he had to repeat himself." I say. Why lie to him?

He nods and says, "Hear anything interesting?"

I shrug.

He looks at me, "Did you come here for a reason?"

"Yes actually, I came to inform you that a member of your house had lost twenty points and I'd arranged for him to have two weeks detention with Mr. Filch." I say casually.

He just stares at me for a moment, "You're kidding?"

I shrug, "Life's ironic."

He blinks and says, "Well thank you for informing me Professor Tingstrom."

I nod, "You're welcome Professor Snape." I turn and go back up to my classroom.

-----------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

I looked up at him. No, I'm not ok. Severus has been ignoring me for two days now. I've tried to talk to him, tried to understand what was wrong, but the man is an expert at shutting people out. Now I'm just giving him space, and I miss him. "I'm fine." I lie.

Remus just stares at me, "No, you're not."

I sigh, "What do you want me to say?"

"What's wrong?" He says simply, getting out some chocolate from his pocket and handing it to me.

I smile and sigh, "I think Severus might have broken up with me."

Remus went wide eyed, "You're kidding?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

"But why?"

"I don't know." If he has, then he's a fucking liar just like everyone says.

Remus wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry."

I nod and take a bite of chocolate. It doesn't help, it _really_ doesn't help.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I say, frowning. I look up at his sympathetic face, and then I can't help hugging him and crying. What did I do? I don't understand!

Remus hugs me back and smoothes my hair, "He doesn't deserve you anyway."

I only cry harder, "I don't care."

He holds me tighter. I know he doesn't know what to say, and that's alright. I'm just glad Remus is here.

After a while Remus says, "I could treat you better than him."

I sigh and say, "Probably."

Remus looks down at me and starts moving towards me as if to kiss me.

I put my palms on his chest, "Remus, it's too soon."

He nods, "I know." Then he pulls me to him again.

-------------------------------------

I walk down the hallway and see Harry Potter pointing his wand at Draco and threatening him. I sigh, this isn't my week... "HARRY POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING????" I scream.

Harry turns and drops his wand. Draco comes up to me and says, "He was going to hex me Professor Tingstrom!"

I nod, "Yes, I observed that Mr. Malfoy."

I look at Harry with crossed arms, "Mr. Potter I really cannot have you going around hexing other students!" And getting caught for heaven's sake! "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and a week's detention. You're just lucky I caught you before the act." I say severely.

Harry blushes and looks down, "Yes Professor Tingstrom."

Draco looks smug and says, "Very just I think, good call Professor!"

I look down at Draco with raised eyebrows. He just smiles at me. I sigh and say, "All of you go back to your common room, it's nearly curfew."

They nod and go away.

I sigh and go back to my bedroom, I'm tired.

-------------------------------

It's ten o'clock and someone is knocking on my door. I get up, put a robe on, and open the door. There is Severus Snape, looking thoughtful. "Can I come in?"

There's a connection here, and I don't like it. Can he come in? HUH! Can he eat shit and die? "What do _you_ want?"

He sighed, "I need to talk with you."

"About what exactly? About how you've been shutting me out for two days? Or maybe about how this all started and stopped with Draco?" I hiss.

Severus frowns at me, "It's not like that."

"Then how was it?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Let me come in." He says tiredly.

I frown at him and come out into my office where he was. "We can talk just as well out here."

He sighs and says, "Katherine, it's important that I stay in favor of the Malfoy family."

I stare at him. I can't believe this.

"I can't explain it to you. But know I didn't want to stay away from you." He tries to hold me.

I step back, away from his embrace, and shake my head.

He looks injured at that, "Don't be like this."

"You want to make sure you stay in favor with the Malfoy family? Then just go away Severus. Just go away." I say, going into my bedroom and close the door, locking it.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm proud of you Katherine." Remus smiles, "I know it took a lot of courage to stand up to Severus like that."

Better my heart breaks now instead of later I guess... "Yeah." I say, resting my head on Remus' shoulder.

He patted my head.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Tingstrom!" We heard Hermione scream.

We were at the Quidditch game for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Hermione and Ron came down and sat next to Remus and I. "Would you like a Bernie Botts bean Professor Tingstrom?" Ronald asked, holding out the box for me.

No, no I don't want a Bernie Botts bean. With my luck I'll get vomit or toe jam. "Alright, thank you Ronald." I say, carefully taking one.

"You can have more than that!" He laughs.

Ugh. I smile and take a few more, "I've got to watch my figure."

Ron rolls his eyes, "Girls!"

I put one into my mouth, and try not to let on that I've gotten a hair dye flavored bean. I take a sip of my coffee and notice that Severus is staring at me. I give him a look that says it's very rude to stare.

Remus saw where I was looking and glared at Severus, wrapping a protective arm around me. This of course, just made Severus angry. But frankly, I don't give a shit.

I look up and see Harry go after the snitch. Then I hear a faint voice saying something. What was the person trying to say?!? I look up and find out.

WHAM!!!!!!

I should have stayed in bed today.

-----------------------------------------

I open my eyes to a familiar sight, the hospital wing. You know, getting hit in the face with a bludger _really hurts_! That's it! I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go back home and sit on my ass studying and complaining about how horrible accounting is! I wanna go back where the only things I have to worry about are car crashes and gang bangers, not a bunch of crazed magicians throwing magic around! I don't belong in this fucked up world! I WANT MY MOMMA!!!!! I want a boyfriend that's not undercover and packing deadly... words and sticks! I want to sit down with my normal best friend when he finally gets around to seeing me and complain about stuff! I don't want to be enlightened! I don't want to be magical! I don't like wizards! I don't like any product that has every damn flavor! And I _especially_ don't like quidditch! GAHHHH!!!!!!!

"Awwww dear, there's no need to cry. Do you need something for the pain?" Madame Pomfrey coos.

Yes, martinis. Lots and lots of martinis. Now. "No, thank you. Do you have a handkerchief?"

She smiles and says, "Of course." She reaches in her pocket and hands me the kerchief.

I dab at the tender flesh on my face, trying to get the tears up. I sigh, there's no getting out of this place is there? I look up at Madame Pomfrey, "When I used to get sick or hurt, my Momma and Grandmother used to have me clean the house. I could be crawling on the floor and they'd say to clean the bathroom..." I chuckled sadly.

Madame Pomfrey frowns at me, "Is that true?"

I nod, "No feeling sorry for ourselves in my family. My mother always used to say 'You come from a long line of strong, independent women. You can burn us, cut us, break us and we'll still get up.'" A tear starts to run down my cheek, "I don't feel like that right now. I feel weak and pathetic and I want to go home."

Madame Pomfrey hugs me as I cry. I've never cried so much in my entire life as I have since I came to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------

I feel someone petting my hair. Oh dear, please, please Remus. I can't handle you being loving to me right now. I just can't, please don't make me. The person takes my hand and rubs his thumb over my hand, "We always seem to meet here don't we?" I hear Severus say.

I open my eyes. Severus? I look at him and he smiles at me, "Hello."

I frown, "You came?"

He looks injured, "Of course I came. I was here earlier too, but Madame Pomfrey said not to disturb you."

"But I was just asleep."

He smirked, "But she's asleep too."

I blink, "Severus, I don't understand you..."

He gives me a sad smile and says, "I… when I saw you get hurt… I thought that I'd never see you again. I thought you'd died and the last thing we talked about was how I needed to be nice to the Malfoys. I… I didn't want that."

I look away, "You still have to be nice to the Malfoys..."

He hesitates for a moment, but then says, "But… I need to be nice to you too. I love you and… I shouldn't have done that to you."

A lump comes up in my throat and now I can't speak.

He looks genuinely unhappy, "Please say something. It's not too late is it?"

I give him a small smile and shake my head, "No… no, it's not too late."

He smiles at me and takes my hand in both of his, "I live a very… complicated life Katherine. I can't..." He turns away slightly, not wanting to give everything away but not knowing what else to say.

I smile and kiss his hands, "Don't worry, I understand. I understand that you have more important obligations than me. Just try not to walk out on me anymore, alright? Argue with me, hex me, call me names that you shouldn't say in front of children… it's all right with me. But don't cut me from your life; we can't be anything to each other if you do that."

He smirked, "I think I can do that."

I chuckled, "Somehow I thought you could."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.

I kissed back.


	10. Chapter 10

I go up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore and I have tea together every monday, wednesday, and friday. It started out I think because he wanted me to have somebody to confide in while I was getting adjusted, but now I think it's just because we enjoy each other's company so much. I always liked Dumbledore, and we are actually a lot alike (both wise and both more than a little random). The other professors have a theory running that I'm related to Dumbledore and that's why he favors me so much and why we suddenly got a philosophy course as soon as I was old enough to teach it. I don't acknowledge the rumors though; gossip is for small minded idiots and conspiracy theorists. You can probably guess in which category I put Cho and Luna into.

Dumbledore smiles at me as I enter, "Ah, Katherine. I found a new kind of biscuit in Hogsmede! They're lemon with lemon icing and they just melt in your mouth, I'm sure you'll enjoy them!"

I smile and laugh, I should never have told him that I enjoy lemon cakes and cookies too. I sit down and he pours us some tea.

"Summer is almost upon us. Did you know that I've gotten a lot of questions about your background recently?" Dumbledore asks casually.

I nearly choke on my tea, "Really?"

He nods, "Yes, it's gotten so consistent that I finally was forced to answer them."

I went wide eyed, "You did?!?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes my dear. I'm afraid that everyone now knows that you are my niece. Be prepared for comments about favoritism."

I blinked at him. Did I hear that right? "Excuse me? You told them that I'm your..."

"Niece. Yes, I'm your great uncle Albus. I'm from your mother's side. We don't speak of your father's side, the blaggards."

I sit back and try to get this right in my head... Everybody now believes I'm related to Albus Dumbledore? "HAHAHAHA! Oh dear, did they say 'that explains a lot!'?"

He grins at me, "Oh yes, and there were also a lot of 'I knew it!' comments. It seems they see a family resemblance in character and looks."

"What? We both have brown eyes?" I chuckle.

He smiles, "I thought you'd like that.

I smile at him. I never planned on having to be in this weird, magical world. At times it's frustrating and more than a little awkward getting through. But I've never been as wanted as I am here. I have a man that loves me for me and that I love for him as well; I have a best friend that seeks out my company regularly; at least two children that think I hung the moon; and now I have a Great Uncle Albus. I think I may just forgive fate for dumping me here. "Thank you," I say softly.

Dumbledore laughs, "There is no need to thank me. I assure you, it was a completely selfish act on my part. This way, you have to stick around. You have family now. You belong here, and I couldn't have picked a better niece myself." He takes a sip of his tea.

I chuckle and decide not to point out that he _did_ pick me himself. I take a sip of my tea and grab a lemon cookie.

-------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me that you're related to Dumbledore?!?" Severus snarls at me as he storms into my room.

I smile at him gently, "Why? Would it have mattered?"

He glares at me but eventually, and reluctantly, says, "I suppose not."

I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder, looking up at him, "I wasn't keeping secrets from you Severus."

He looks down at me, eyebrow raised, "Oh really?"

I nod and pull back, "Really. Frankly Severus, I don't know why you're acting so perturbed about this. It's not like you've ever asked me anything about my life before I came to Hogwarts or my background."

He narrows his eyes at me, "That doesn't mean you can...!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile, "And I haven't asked you. As far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter what happened in our past, as long as we're together now."

His look turns contemplative at that, "You don't know what you're saying..."

"Yes I do." I say, and I lift up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark.

He looks shocked, and of course a little upset, "I thought you didn't know what that is!"

I smile softly, "Why? Because I didn't bring it up? I assumed that you'd talk to me about it when the time was right."

He looks at me in disbelief, "Then why the hell did you get involved with me? You're always spouting out that rubbish about good against evil and…"

I shake my head and say, "I told you, long ago, I have faith in you. I don't consider you to be a horrible sinner." I take his hand, "To me, you're just Severus. Whatever you've been, whatever you're going to be... I believe in you, and I love you. Good or bad you're right about me being yours. I've been yours a long time."

He just stares at me for a moment and then sighs as he wraps me in his arms, resting his forehead against mine, "What could I possibly have done to deserve you?"

I kiss his shoulder, "It's not about deserving, it's about what you earn. You've earned me just by being you. I love you Severus."

He leans down and kisses me softly, "I love you too." He nuzzles his cheek against mine, and I can feel him smirking, "Alright, I'll let go of you not telling me about being related to Dumbledore."

I chuckle, "I was wondering if you'd remember that."

He chuckles and kisses me once again, "Not a chance."

--------------------------------

I open my eyes in the middle of the night and see Severus staring at me. He smirks at me and says, "You're not really related to Dumbledore, are you?"

I give him a crooked smile, "No, I'm not."

"Who are you?" He asks, studying me closely.

I nuzzle into him, "I don't really know anymore."

He seems to understand how I'm feeling and holds me close, "It doesn't matter anyway. I just think that we should… talk to each other… from now on."

I look up into his eyes, smiling softly, "I'd like that."

He gives me a partly shy, partly thoughtful look. But he does squeeze me affectionately.

I rest my head on his chest, "Is that why you were awake? You were thinking about me being related to Dumbledore?"

He shakes his head, "No."

I look up at him curiously, "Then what were you thinking about?"

He shifts uncomfortably at my studying him and can't meet my eyes. "You're going to stay with me during the summer, right?" He asks in an unreadable tone.

I smile at him, "Of course I will Severus."

He smiles slightly at that and brings me up for a kiss, "Good. Now go back to sleep." He smoothes my hair as I cuddle close to him in the dark.

------------------------------

"I'm going to miss you!!!!" Luna whines as she hugs me till I can barely breathe. It doesn't help that Neville's on the other side of me doing the same thing either.

I smile and smooth both of their hair, "Hey, hey, my darlings don't cry."

They look up at me.

I smile at them, "We'll be back together in a few months. Everything will be fine. If you need to talk to me than you can always owl me. Alright?" I take out two handkerchiefs; I've learned to be prepared for anything these days.

They dry their tears and nod.

"Will you come and visit me and my grandmother some time?" Neville sniffs.

"Yes, and you must meet my father some time too!" Luna says.

I smile, "I'll do my best my dears. Now go, you don't want to miss your train."

They nod, giving me one more hug, before running off to the train. They wave at me from a window and I wave back.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see Harry. He smiles at me and says, "Well, I'm off." He seems to be fighting with emotions, "I owe a lot to you Professor Tingstrom. I don't know how to thank you."

I smile, and realize I'll miss Harry too. "You'll thank me best by being careful. Take very good care of yourself Harry, we need you here."

Harry nods and then hugs me.

I hug him back.

"I'll see you next year right?" He asks.

"Of course." I smooth his hair.

He smiles up at me, "Then, I'll see you next year."

I smile, "See you next year."

I get a hug from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Justin, Angelina, Katie, and Cho. Fred and George give me a present (which I sure as hell am not going to open) that I thank them for. Draco runs past me at the speed of light, and Pansy tries to talk me into becoming her nanny for the summer. I feel someone tall embrace me from behind, "I'm going to miss you so much this summer. Are you sure you won't stay with Sirius, Harry, and I?" It's Remus.

I smile and put a hand on his hands, I'm going to miss him so much! "I'm sure Remus. But I'll do my best to see you as often as possible."

He turns toward me and gives me a sad smile, "You'd better."

I hand him a package.

He looks at me, surprised, "What's this?"

"It'll help, it'll _really_ help." I say.

He opens it and finds a bunch of his favorite chocolate bars. He smiles and says, "One of the nicest things anyone's given me."

I kiss him on the cheek, he closes his eyes during. I look at him, trying to stay composed, "I'm glad that you'll be back. That way, I don't have to say goodbye. So I'm not going to say goodbye, it's just see you later. You'll never hear me say goodbye to you Remus, ever." I know I'm babbling, but I don't particularly care at the moment. He might just be the best friend I've ever had and this summer's going to be torture without him.

He nods sadly and then hugs me, "I'll see you later Katherine."

I hug back, "I'll see you later Remus."

He pulls away, smiles as best he can, then gets on the train.

As I watch most of my new loved ones leaving, I start to feel bereft. It's not fair that I can't be with them always. I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder and I look up, suddenly feeling a little better.

Severus gives me his best reassuring look, "You'll see them soon."

I nod and sigh, at least there's one person I'll be able to be with always... hopefully. And when it comes right down to it, he's the most important one. The one I really need.

He looks at me suspiciously, "What are you thinking about?"

I look up at him and give him a crooked smile, "You're stuck with me for the rest of the summer."

He rolls his eyes but I can see his smirk twitching with held back laughter.

I smile; friends or not this will be a wonderful summer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: ** I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters specifically designed to live in that world. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. Although I'd like to state that I would be more than happy to adopt a few of them as soon as she's done with them. Thank you.

---------------------------------

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I've visited everyone now. I don't see what the big deal is about Neville's grandmother, my grandmother is _much_ scarier... not to mention smarter. Of course I didn't say that, I just took the woman's criticism with good humor and managed not to put poison in her tea. What? She's not _my_ grandmother! My grandmother would hear me putting the poison in and ask me what the hell I was doing.

Damn straight.

I also managed to get some time alone with Neville to reassure him that he's wonderful and shouldn't change a thing about himself, no matter what the old bitty says. I also slipped him some candy on the way out.

Luna's father is... interesting. I felt like I was an explorer discovering a different world the whole day. Of course Mr. Lovegood was very nice and his craziness was amusing. Luna showed me her bedroom and gave me some pamphlets on various creatures and theories that I promised I would talk to her about when school started up again. Can you say _procrastination_?

But visiting Remus and Harry was the worst, as I knew it would be. Not because of _them_ of course, but because Sirius obviously lost his damn mind in Azkaban.

**"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked in a way that I suppose was supposed to be smooth during a moment we were alone together. "Is it because you can feel the chemistry between us?" He smirked, putting a hand on mine. **

**I scowled at him, "I don't know about chemistry, but if you don't take your damn hand off of mine I'm going to be teaching you the laws of physics!" I grabbed his hand and twisted it.**

**He jerked his hand from mine and frowned, "I don't understand you. You saved me from Azkaban, you help Harry and Remus regularly, yet you're always hateful towards me. I just don't get it." **

**I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't aiming to save you from Azkaban. I was trying to stop... Peter Pettigrew. And of course you don't understand me, to understand me you'd actually have to have some depth." **

**He glared at me, "I have plenty of depth!" **

**I glared back at him, "You have all the emotional and intellectual depth of a puddle. I'd find it amusing if it wasn't so pitiful." **

**He fists up his hands and scowls at me with barely controlled rage, "You know... I'm starting to see why you like Snivillus so much. You're both completely heartless!" **

**I raised an eyebrow, "How could I like **_**anyone**_** if I was **_**completely**_** heartless? No, I like Severus because unlike **_**you**_** he's not some generic bad boy hero wannabe. Unlike you I trust and have faith in Severus, I wouldn't trust you with a rock! The **_**only**_** reason I was glad that you got Harry is because **_**anything**_** short of a death eater would be better than the Dursleys!" Ok, I don't **_**completely**_** mean that. I really don't. But he's pissing me off and this is why you shouldn't piss me off. Piss me off and I tend to get hateful. Be nice to your philosophy teacher kids. **

**He looked injured, "You don't mean that." **

**Ok, here comes the guilt. "Well... no. But I meant some of it! I certainly meant what I said about trusting and having faith in Severus. You know what my **_**real**_** problem is with you? It's that you only see what you want to, that's why you get into so much trouble. Maybe if you looked inside the book and not just at it's cover you'd be a better judge of character." **

**He looks at me softly, "Can I start with you?" **

**I frown, "No, I'm not showing you anything about myself. You don't deserve it." **

**He frowned and was about to say something but Remus and Harry came in.**

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asks me all of a sudden.

I jump. How the hell does he keep finding new ways to scare the shit out of me? I look at him, "I was just thinking about the visits I made. You've got me all to yourself for the rest of the summer."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's a good thing... right?"

I nod and snuggle close to him, "Of course."

He pulls me into his arms, smoothing my hair.

I suppose my biggest problem with Sirius and several others is... I just don't understand how anyone could ever be mean to Severus. It's not only something that's otherworldly to me; it's another world that's turned upside down and inside out. I could never be mean to Severus or believe he is completely bad, but then again I'm like that. I see things in people that others don't, and it's a character trait that has gotten me into as much trouble as it's helped me. Besides, I know where Severus is coming from... I've been there myself. Nobody comes out of being tormented unscathed.

"You seem sad." Severus whispers.

I sigh, "That's because I am."

He looks down at me, "Because of me?"

I shake my head and dredge up a small smile, "Never."

He lifts my chin up, looking into my eyes, "Then what?"

I look up at him, "I just wish that I'd met you sooner..."

He looked surprised, but then smirked and said, "I suppose I'm grateful to have met you at all."

I smile, "That is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

He smiles slightly, pulling me closer, "Now stop worrying over whatever is on your mind and get some sleep. It can wait for tomorrow."

I nod and rest against him as we both fall asleep.

------------------------------

"Sometimes I really just don't understand you Katherine." Severus scowls down at me.

I look up at him and frown from my position of laying my head in his lap, "This coming from mister labyrinth personality."

He narrows his eyes at me, "I don't know why you insist upon befriending every outcast in the entire world! Let them get eaten alive for once, that's what they're _for_!"

I roll my eyes, this coming from the ultimate outcast of the world? Not to mention biting the hand that feeds him... or... well, shags him. "It's not my fault that nearly everyone that I think is fabulous, everybody else thinks is crazy. The best people in the world were considered completely insane, and where would we be without them?"

He sighs and rubs his temples, "One of these days you're going to get your heart broken caring about those kids."

"Been there, done that, got the emotional scars. Any other pressing issues you want to bring up?" I say snottily.

He glares at me, "Keep talking like that and I'll make you move."

I smirk, "Oh yes, _that_ is definitely going to happen."

He scowls at me and then next thing I know I've got my back against the couch with him on top of me. He smiles evilly at me, "You were saying?"

I look up at him, feigning boredom, "Was I supposed to be frightened?"

He gives me a look and then smirks before kissing me lovingly.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with equal emotion.

He kisses my neck and I say, "This doesn't mean that you win."

He smirks against my skin, "It doesn't mean that I lost either."

I laugh, "You're a jerk!"

He kisses me softly on the lips and then looks down at me shyly, "But I'm _your_ jerk… right?"

I smile at him adoringly before bringing him down to nuzzle my nose against his, "Of course."

He kisses me gently, and then smirks, "And you're my very own meddler."

I pretend to be insulted and slap his arm, "I'll have you know I'm a meddler with a cause!"

He rolls his eyes, "Oh yes, and that's so much better."

I shrugged, "Well, a woman's got to have her priorities."

He fought a smile while shaking his head, sighing, "How the hell did I get stuck with such a… Gryffindor?"

I laughed, "Hey, I'm not TECHNICALLY a Gryffindor. And you got stuck with me…" I gave him a peck on the lips, "Because you're slightly fond of me."

He shook his head, but I saw his lips twitching again, "You have a valid point."

I smiled and pulled him down, whispering just a breath away from his lips, "Good. Now shut up and have me, jerk."

He happily conceded to my request.


	12. Chapter 12

I'd almost forgotten about the competition. It was nice forgetting about the competition. I want to go back to forgetting about the competition and while whoever would actually grant me my wish is at it, make everyone else forget about it too. The Triwizard Tournament... how the bloody fucking hell am I supposed to help anyone avoid what happens because of the triwizard tournament?!? As people keep pointing out to me, I'm practically a squib (because I never learned to use magic!) and people think I'm crazy just as they do Dumbledore. In fact, any warning I'd give would sound crazy even to Dumbledore! Fantastic! As if my life's not complicated enough already! And I don't even _know_ that much about what happens this year, other than the Yule Ball drama, Voldemort coming back and killing Diggory, and of course the thing with the mermaids... I'm not helping with the mermaid thing. Harry and Neville did just fine with the mermaid thing; I'm not dunking my ass in the black lake if I don't need to. There's a squid and mean mermaids in there you know.

I sit between Severus and Remus as Dumbledore, or as I've been told to call him now, Uncle Albus declares about the Triwizard Tournament and the whole drama with that ensues. I sigh, wishing I could just lock myself in my room this year and not have to participate. Scratch that, I want to lock myself in _Severus'_ room and not have to participate in this year. Remus looks at me, concerned, "Are you alright?"

I nod, "Yes, but this sounds like it's going to be a horrible bother."

Remus blinks at me, "I would think that you'd find it exciting."

I sigh, "You'd think that, wouldn't you."

Severus scowls at us, "Hush, the both of you!"

I glare at him, "You hush Professor Snape!"

He glares at me and I just ignore him. I don't have to listen to him all the time; _he's not the boss of me_!

---------------------------------------

"It's not fair! Why does Harry get _everything_?!?" Ron sulks, resting his head against me as I give him a sideways hug.

I feel for the boy, I really do. I know what it's like to be a sidekick and it can really bite the big one sometimes. But honestly, this is just pathetic. "Ron, you know I adore you right?" I coo.

He grins at me, "Of course!"

I smile, "Good." I scowl at him, "Then you'll understand when I say that you're acting like a nasty little prat and I'm ashamed of you!"

He gasps, "What?!?"

I glare, "Harry is your best friend! Everyone is suspecting him of a misdeed on top of him being forced to compete in a tournament that could kill him. And now he doesn't even have his best friend because _you won't talk to him_! When you're mad at your friends you _don't_ ignore them for Merlin only knows how long! You go up to them and you yell. You yell and scream and punch and scratch and let them do the same until you've got all that anger out, and then you make up and become friends again. Ignoring a problem never helped anyone, now go yell at your best friend and get it over with. That's an order!"

He looks at me helplessly, "But..."

"No buts, I don't want to have anything to do with your butt! GO!" I snarl, pointing at my door.

Ron sighs and says, "Alright." He goes towards the door, then turns around and scowls at me, "But I don't like it!"

I glare at him, "I don't give a rat's anus about what you like! Get out of my office and go do your business!" I don't care if that sounded off.

He shakes his head and goes off, and he'd better be going off to do what I told him to do too! Honestly, children!

------------------------------------------

"I saw Potter and Weasley sitting together again today." Severus says from the chair in my room, not looking up from his book.

I look up at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

He looks up at me, "You wouldn't happen to know how they reconciled so quickly, would you? It seemed as if Weasley was going to sulk about it much longer."

How does he always guess these things? I just look at him and shrug, feigning innocence.

He glares at me, "You said something to Ronald didn't you?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Of course I said something to Ronald. I'm his teacher, it's my job."

He frowns, "You know exactly what I meant by that question."

"Of course, and I'm giving you the answer. _Someone_ had to talk some sense into that child." I say indignantly.

He scowls at me, "But why does it always have to be _you_? Can't they find anyone else to fix their problems? It seems like every time somebody has a problem you're always rushing in to save them! You know what? You really are a meddler, Katherine. You can't leave anyone to their business; you always have to stick your nose into everything!"

I give him a vicious scowl, "Well you have your method of teaching and I have mine! You don't hear me going on about how you seem to find pleasure in emotionally scarring young minds. How your idea of nurturing is generally scowling and giving detentions."

"If it bothers you so much then why are we even together?" He screams.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Fine!" He gets up and goes toward the door.

"Fine!" I scream as he slams the door. I don't have to take this! I'm a modern, independent woman with my own thoughts and aspirations. I'm not going to let myself be dominated by anyone!

Oh hell, who am I kidding? I jump up and run through my bedroom door, to my classroom door. I open up my classroom door just as Severus has his hand out to open it. We stare at each other for a moment, and then it turns into a glare.

"You're the most impossible, exasperating woman I've ever met!" He yells.

"And you're just plain infuriating!" I yell back.

We scowl at each other for a long moment, and then leap at each other.

"I do love you, you intruding banshee…" He says, wrapping me close and kissing my neck.

"I love you too, you obnoxious bastard…" I say, bringing him up so I can kiss his lips. Who cares if he's infuriating? He's mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters created to live in that world, they belong to J.K. Rowling; Although I am more than willing to adopt a few of them as soon as she's done with them. Thank you. Please comment if you feel so inclined

I know I'm crushing poor Remus' hand, but he's taking it well, just patting my hand comfortingly. Since Mad Eye Moody isn't around _I_ had to hint to Harry to use his broomstick in this competition. **It came up in conversation since he kept talking about the challenge and I said, "Just don't forget your broom." Because I remember him using his broom to get away from the fire breathing creature from hell. **

**He looked at me wide eyed, "What do you mean?" **

**Then I remembered that Moody might have been the one to suggest that. "Just don't forget to use your broom." I wasn't about to go into detail, this **_**is**_** Harry Potter world where we try and pretend he's doing everything on his own. From what I've seen, a true hero is never a lone hero they **_**always**_** have lots of help.**

"Come on Harry." Remus whispers as we watch. Then Harry calls his broom, gets the egg, Gryffindor cheers and I sigh in relief. Remus looks surprised, "How did he think to do that?"

I look away and take a sip of my tea, shrugging.

Remus looks at me suspiciously.

I pretend to be injured, "What? I'm just drinking my tea!"

"Do I even want to know?" He sighs.

I pat the seat next to me, "Have some chocolate and tea. You'll feel better."

He gives me a look, then smiles and laughs.

I grin at him.

--------------------------------------

"I'll ask her, eventually." Ron says, shuffling around.

"No, you won't ask her _eventually_! You're going to ask her _now_." I say, frowning. I hand him some flowers, "Go, now. Don't make me follow you either!"

"But the Yule Ball was _just_ announced!" He whines.

"You're running out of time, GO! And if you tell her that I'm hurrying you I'll give you detention, I swear it!" I hiss.

Ron nods and goes off to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. I've only known them a year and a few months and I'm already tired of the sexual and emotional tension between those two. Severus has caught me a couple times considering his love potions thoughtfully. He wasn't pleased.

-----------------------------------

"Professor Tingstrom, _two_ boys asked me to the Yule Ball!" Hermione says as she runs into my office.

I look up from my book, I was expecting this. "That's lovely dear."

Hermione sits in front of my desk, "It's Ron and Viktor Krum! I haven't said yes to either of them yet. What should I do?"

I sigh, "Hermione, you've had a crush on Ron for a long time now. You've _just_ met Viktor Krum, and he's leaving soon. You're an intelligent girl, figure it out."

She frowns, then looks thoughtful, "Ron?"

I smile, "There you go. Now you should probably go tell the poor boy before he has a heart attack."

She grins, "Thank you Professor Tingstrom!" She leaps over to me and hugs me.

It startles me at first and then I smile and hug her back. If Ron lets the cat out of the bag I'll skin him alive.

Hermione is still grinning as she runs out to go tell Ron her decision.

----------------------------------------

I told Harry that Cho had told me that she's going to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory (which is actually true, but I would have told him that either way) and told him to go ask Ginny to the Ball. He looked uncertain but I gave him a look of death and he went. Then when Neville came in telling me he didn't have a date I sighed and said, "Ask... LUNA!" He'd looked as if he hadn't thought of it before and then ran out before another word was said. I may not be able to help much with the competition, but I can help with this. I've never been much of a matchmaker, but this isn't matchmaking as much as it's forcing kids to be with the ones they want. That I can do. I'm older, wiser, and scary so _do what I say_ giggle.

-----------------------------------------

"You have to be the most meddlesome woman I've ever met in my entire life!" Severus screams after I've admitted to helping the kids find dates.

I bat my eyes at him, "Everyone needs a hobby."

He glares at me, "Why couldn't you take up sewing, or drawing, or trying to poison me like a normal woman?!?"

I smile sweetly at him, knowing it'll make him angry, and coo, "But I don't _want_ to poison you my love."

He gives and exasperated sigh and sits down, covering his face, "You're going to get into trouble Katherine. You're going to be trying to help someone and you're going to make someone else angry at you for it. Then they're going to come after you, trying to kill you, and I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you Katherine, I don't."

It's then that I remember who I'm in love with. Severus Snape, a man who is treading a fine line between death eater and good man. It wouldn't take much to get him or me into trouble if I try and mess with things. But how can I just sit back and let things happen? I shake my head, the students will figure out a way. They've still got Dumbledore and Lupin, they don't need me. I'll just stop meddling for the rest of the year. I sit next to Severus and say, "I'll stop."

He looks up at me, suspicious, "Really?"

I nod, "I promise not to meddle any more this year. If a student has a problem, there are other professors."

He doesn't seem to believe me.

I shake my head; I don't even know that much so I shouldn't be helping anyway. "I won't. Really I won't. You're right, I shouldn't meddle."

He just looks at me.

I sigh and look down at my hands, "I just worry is all. I know that you've noticed… I know things and... I'm frightened. I'm frightened and I don't know how else to deal with it."

He sighs and pulls me into his arms, "I don't know what to tell you Katherine. These are dangerous times and I'm a less than opportune person to be attached to right now. But as long as I'm around, I'll protect you. We'll take things as they come, together."

I give him a small smile, "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

He kisses the top of my head, "Well then… I should probably work on that."

I shake my head and kiss his neck, "No… I like you the way you are. I like _us_ the way we are." I take his hand and rest my head on his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you either."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I still believe you're insane for that."

I chuckled, "Believe what you want Snape."

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was trying not to smile when he said, "I will."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Please don't do anything hasty. Please, for me, be as clever and suspicious as you need to be to stay around. It doesn't matter if we get separated, just as long as you're safe."

He holds me close, "I can't promise to be safe, but I promise that I'll try to be."

"Good," I say as I nuzzle into him.

"And you'll promise me the same?"

"Yes."

He nuzzles into my hair, "Good. And you'll stop associating with the Griffindors?"

I laugh, "Don't push it."

He smirked, "It was worth a try."

I smiled up at him, "I love you Severus Snape." I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

He smiled slightly, "Appreciated." He moved my head to rest on his shoulder again.

I sighed contentedly and let my mind wander to more pleasant things.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're going to do just fine Harry." I coo, rubbing his back.

Harry looks at me worriedly, "But I can't figure it out Professor Tingstrom! People are depending on me!"

I smile, "Harry, you just do the best that you can. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine."

He shakes his head, "I hope you're right."

I mess up his hair, "It will."

He smiles at me, "By the way, I wanted to thank you for getting Ron to ask Hermione out. They're really happy now."

I smile back, "Oh of course! It's about time those two admitted that they like each other." I wink.

He laughs. Then he looks thoughtful, "And thanks for warning me about Cho. Though I wish that I could have taken her..."

I nod, "I know Harry, I know. But hey, it could be worse."

Harry laughs sadly, "It always GETS worse."

I rub his back, "Well, at least it's not worse _now_."

Harry hugs me, "Thank you Professor Tingstrom. I'm glad you're here."

I smile down at him and hug him back, "Well, I'm glad that I can be here."

"You, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, and Dumbledore are like family to me. You've always been there for me." He looks up at me in appreciation.

I chuckle, "Well, everybody needs somebody Harry. Including the boy who lived."

He frowned at first and then decided to take it as teasing (which it was) and smiled.

"Just believe in yourself Harry, and those that help you. You've got everything you need to make a spectacular mark on the world. I don't think we've even seen part of it yet."

He sighs, "I don't want to be spectacular, I want to be _normal_."

I roll my eyes, "No offense Harry, but normal is overrated. It's boring, shallow, and amazingly hard to pull off. You need a very small mind to be normal. No, stick with spectacular, you're good at it. And while you're doing that you'll find happiness along the way, you'll see."

He shakes his head, "You can't know that."

I shrug, "Hey, _everyone_ finds _some_ happiness at some point or another. It's unavoidable."

He smiles, "You're crazy Professor Tingstrom."

I grin, "Well, I believe that we've already established that Harry. Now, I think that you should go to lunch. We can talk again later."

Harry nods and runs off to lunch.

-----------------------------------

I go down to Severus' office and I see him sulking. I frown, what's happened?

Severus looks up at me, "Oh... hello."

I go over to him and touch his shoulder with a look of concern on my face.

He looks up at me briefly, frowns, and then goes back to what he was doing.

I sit on his desk and he doesn't look up at me, he's considering his quill instead, "I just... I just wish that the past didn't always come back to haunt me."

I frown at him, "Well, that's what the past does I suppose. But you shouldn't let it upset you so much."

He scowls, "I should when it can ruin everything." He stands up and starts to pace, "Every time that I think I'll be able to get some peace, get some happiness, things I've done just come back to bite me in the ass. It only goes to show that I'll never be happy."

I decide not to be insulted by that. "Everybody has things that make them unhappy. But if the things that bring you joy are really that flimsy, then they didn't mean much to you anyway. Or you to them."

He stops and looks at me.

I look straight at him, "You're allowed to be happy Severus. Yes, your life is complicated. But it's nothing that we can't get through together."

He shakes his head, looking bitter, "You act as if I have normal, easy problems."

I frown, "I wouldn't downplay what you're going through like that. What you're going through is hard and complicated, and it's worth noticing; but if we can't through the hard times together then we weren't supposed to be together in the first place. And I _know_ that we're meant to be together. We can get through this. You don't have to be alone anymore."

He sighs and rubs his temples, "I just don't want to see you hurt..."

The gentleness in that statement touches me and I smile slightly, "I'm much stronger than you think Severus. Trust me I can deal with whatever this situation calls for."

He looks at me for a long time; a strange look appears on his face as he cups my cheek. "I'm not going to lose you..." He says softly.

I smile and touch his hand as I look in his eyes, "I know."

He touches his lips to mine.

----------------------------------

I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE! Here I am, sprinting down the hallways of Hogwarts in my jade green Yule ball dress, made of that nice, supple material that I don't know the name of and it's sleeveless and down to my knees and so sprinting is not a good idea in this dress... It's just not! Especially while trying to put on heels.

But nooooo, I had to go help Hermione fix her hair and then I just _had_ to help Luna with her makeup and to get a stain out of her dress. I couldn't even get dressed _first,_ oh no. Now I'm a teacher and I'm late to a ball that I have to chaperone. Really professional, I should get an award!

Slip… fall… OW! I look up at the ceiling thinking, "I should have seen this coming."

Someone stands over me, a man, and smiles before asking in a hardly distinguishable accent, "Are you alright Miss?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't break my head open."

He chuckles and puts a hand down to help me up, "Here."

I take his hand and he helps me up. I rest my hand on a wall and put on my other shoe, then smooth down my dress before smiling at the man, "Thank you."

He grins at me, "You're welcome."

I nod and start back toward the ball.

He follows me, "I'm assuming that you're not a student here?"

I try not to look horrified, "No, of course not, I'm a professor here. I teach philosophy."

He grins even brighter, "Philosophy? An enlightened woman, I like that."

Shit, he's hitting on me isn't he? I'm not good at catching people at flirting with me, but I'm pretty sure that's flirting. "I suppose..." I say cautiously.

He wraps his arm around mine, "Would you mind if I escort you to the ball Miss...?"

"Uhm, I already have an escort to the ball." I say, trying to free myself.

He frowns, "Than why isn't he with you?"

"Because I'm late. Now, if you'll excuse me." I start to walk faster.

He catches up, "If you are embarrassed, there is no reason to make up a date. I found your fall quite graceful." He teases me, smiling.

I scowl at him, "I'm not embarrassed."

He obviously doesn't believe me, "Then why don't you let me escort you?"

I stop, point, and open my mouth to say something when I see the man's eyes go wide. Someone puts an arm around my waist and I see a pale hand coming out of a black sleeve. I smile... Severus.

"I'm sorry I..." The man starts.

"You're just leaving? Good." Severus snarls at him while holding me possessively.

The man nods and walks off.

I rest against Severus, "I _told_ him that I had a date. He didn't believe me." I smile up at him.

He's still scowling, "He probably didn't care, the bastard."

I turn around and hug him around his waist, "Good thing you came along then."

He's still stiff.

I frown up at him, "In case you didn't notice, I _was_ in the process of telling him to shove off."

He sighs and looks down at me, losing the scowl, "I know you were. I just don't like it when other men flirt with you."

I smile and rest my chin on his chest, "I know, I've noticed. But there's no reason to get so very upset about it. You're the only one that I want."

He smirks, "I've noticed."

I chuckle, smiling at him fondly.

He takes me by the hand, "Come with me." He leads me outside. I look up at the stars as we walk out to the lake. He stops and lets go of my hand, clasping his hands behind his back.

I look at him, concerned, "What is it?"

He clears his throat and doesn't look at me, seeming nervous, "We've been... romantic, for a year now."

I smile, how nice that he remembers. "Yes, I know."

He fidgets around a little, clearing his throat, "You see… the thing is… I happen to rather… uhm… love you. And I was wondering if you would…"

My eyes go wide, is he doing what I _think_ he's doing? If he is, then I may die of happiness. "If I would...?"

He looks at me and he's obviously trying to keep a cool exterior, "Katherine... I believe that it's time we… that we married."

I blinked and my throat tightened for a moment with emotion. I put my hands on my mouth and just stared at him for a long time, speechless.

Severus was still trying to look calm, but he was clenching his fists.

I pull my hands down from my mouth and try not to cry happily. I sniff slightly and try to keep control of my voice as I say, "I think… I think that's quite… quite a good idea Severus. I agree."

He blinked at me, "You… agree?"

I nod, "Yes Severus, I agree. I will."

He looks at me and, slowly but surely; a smile appeared on his face. He crosses over to me, taking me in his arms, "Katherine… Katherine my love."

I wrap my fingers in his hair, "Severus… Severus, you want to marry me…"

He nuzzled my temple, "I do." He pulls away and takes my hand in his, getting something out of his pocket. Then he slips a small, silver band with a moonstone on it onto my hand.

I smile and then look up at him with what I know is pure affection, "I love you Severus."

"I love you too Katherine." He says, still smiling, as he brings me close again.

We stay out there a long time, mostly in silence, until we finally decide to go back into the ball. As we go back in, I can't help but remember the last time we experienced the Yule Ball together; All the mixed emotions and misunderstandings that had been involved. The difference is that, this time, we both know exactly where we stand with each other. Or at least… one would hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's glaring at me. I won't dignify that with a look of acknowledgement. Whatever I did to piss him off... he can deal with it. He's 14, it's about time he learned to deal with emotions and not bore other people (basically me) with them. I end class and he comes up to my desk and screams, "How can you be engaged to Snape?!? He's evil! It was bad enough that you were dating him, but now you're _marrying_ him?!?"

I grab my desk, stand up, and just look at him, "My personal life is _my_ business Mr. Potter. I am your _teacher_. I am not your mother. I am not your sister. I am not even your _great aunt Ethel_. You have no right to chide me on _anything_ that I do, and frankly. If I wanted your opinion, I'd _give it to you_. Now get out of my classroom."

He looked upset and said, "You're just like him." He turned to go and I sighed.

"Harry." He turned and frowned at me. I waved at him to come over and I hugged him. He tried to resist for a moment and then he hugged me tight. I smoothed his hair and I said, "Harry, I know that you want to protect me. But it's _not_ your _job_ to protect me. I'm your teacher; it's my job to protect _you_. You have to trust me to make the right decisions, even if they seem foolish to you. Besides that, you can't just attack me because you think I'm wrong. That's never the right way to deal with someone making a decision you disagree with."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "But I don't understand how you can marry him! Aren't you afraid?"

I looked down at him, raising my eyebrows, "Of what?"

"He's a former death eater! You're Dumbledore's niece! He could be using you!" He says adamantly.

I chuckle, smiling, "Well, that's just a risk I'll have to take."

He frowns, "He doesn't love you."

I smile, smoothing his hair from his face, "Yes he does."

Harry shakes his head, "No, he doesn't. He can't love anything."

I sigh and hug him, rubbing his back comfortingly, "Oh Harry... you have so much growing up to do. Love is more than poetry and fairy tales. It's real... work. Severus loves me very much, and I love him as well. I hope that someday you'll be able to understand that."

He shakes his head and pulls away from me. "I'm sorry, I can't understand this," Harry says before he runs off. I sigh, I'll let him cool off for a bit.

-----------------------------------------------

I see Ron and Hermione; it's been a few hours. They don't have Harry with them. I frown and ask them, "Where's Harry?"

They look at each other, than me, "We thought he was with you..." Ron says.

My eyes go wide, as do theirs. "Stay here." I say firmly.

"We're coming with you!" Hermione says.

I point at her, "No! You're NOT coming with me. You're going to be intelligent and stay in Hogwarts where it's _safe_! I swear if I find out that you went out looking for Harry, I'll _hunt you down and give you detention for the rest of your days_!"

They nod solemnly and I go out running to the grounds. If he's hurt I don't know what I'll do with myself.

After running about for a while I finally narrow my search down to the Forbidden Forest. When I find him, I'm going to kill him! Assuming of course that something or someone else hasn't killed him already.

I illuminate everything with my wand and go looking into the forest.

----------------------------------

Severus' POV I was talking with Dumbledore about the other death eaters coming to me with news when suddenly Weasley and Granger came running in unannounced. I frown and stand up, as does Dumbledore. What on earth is the meaning of _this_?

"Harry's gone missing!" Weasley screams.

I try not to roll my eyes; will that boy _ever_ learn how to stay out of trouble?

"Professor Tingstrom went out to look for him, but she's been gone an hour now!" Granger shrieks.

My blood runs cold. "Katherine..." I whisper. I storm out before another word can be said. If _anything_ has happened to Katherine I'm going to wring that boy's neck!

"Katherine!" I scream, going into the forbidden forest. I've looked everywhere else. By this time I'm furious beyond measure. Not only at Harry for _once again_ making a stupid mistake. But at Katherine for going into the forest to look for him! She should have come and gotten me, or anyone for that matter! She barely knows magic, _and_ she's accident prone! She could get hurt, or worse! From now on, I'm locking her in our room all the time. She's never getting out. Ever. Not if she's going to get herself into trouble.

"Well, I _could_ do that Harry dear. Except... **my bloody wand is broken**! This is what? The tenth time I've told you?" I hear my sweet Katherine's voice.

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with anything! I don't have my wand, and you won't let me call for help..." Potter!

"Harry, we're in the _forbidden forest_ at _nighttime_. The only ones that are going to care that we're in this hole are creatures that think we'll make a lovely snack. So maybe if you'll sit down and _shut up_ we might be able to come up with a _logical_ plan."

"I've gotten myself out of worse trouble!" Harry says indignantly.

"Don't you _dare_ start with that! I'm mad enough at you already! You're a 14 year old boy; did you _actually_ think that you could take on... what was it? _Two_ death eaters? You've gotten lucky those past times you've gone up against Voldemort. And you _certainly_ wouldn't hurt them _without your wand_." Katherine hisses. I love her so much. Now, where is she?

"You're starting to sound just like Professor Snape!" Harry whines.

"Just because Professor Snape says something, doesn't mean that it's wrong. You're just like your godfather, you rush into decisions about people without taking a second look at them and it gets you into trouble. But luckily you've got enough people around you that care about your safety that you may not wind up like him if you _ever_ develop any common sense!" There they are! There's a big hole in the ground!

I walk up to the hole.

"Well, if he's _so_ great and he loves you _so_ much that you have to _marry_ him. Then why isn't he here rescuing us?" Harry says like a smartass.

I love this. I try not to smirk as I lean over the hole, "Katherine? Potter?"

"Down here Severus!" I hear Katherine scream.

I lower a rope down to them and after a moment Harry climbs up, seeming no worse for the wear other than a few scrapes and bruises. He looks ashamed and I don't say anything to him. At this point, I just want Katherine back. There are sounds of shuffling around at the bottom of the hole and then a small whine of pain. I go stiff, "Katherine? What's wrong?"

Harry looks worried too, "She didn't say that she'd been hurt..."

I glare at him, "Well she wouldn't now, _would she_? She was trying to keep a 14 year old boy from panicking."

Harry wrings his hands.

"It's ok Severus; I'm fine I'm just ow... I'm just... Gah. Alright, I'm coming up." Katherine says. After what seems like an eternity I see Katherine come up from the depths. The back of her head's bleeding and she has a twisted ankle that she's trying to work around. I pull her up the rest of my way and into my arms.

I hold her close, reassuring myself that she's safe and with me.

Harry stares at us, seemingly surprised at this show of affection.

I pick Katherine up, into my arms, and glare at Potter. "We'll talk about this later."

He nods solemnly.

"He was just trying to..." Katherine starts to defend him. How she can be so caring at this point to that ungrateful boy I'll never know.

"Trying to be the hero. Again. Although this time he put _you_ into danger. And if you think I'm going to forgive him that, you've hit your head worse than it looks." I hiss.

She rests her head on my chest, "It's my fault that this happened. I was too harsh with him when he came to speak with me earlier, and then when I found out he was missing I went out alone."

"Well, going out alone was foolish of you Katherine. But you shouldn't blame yourself for him getting lost in the first place, which was _his_ mistake." I say, different emotions warring within me. On one hand, I'm _so_ incredibly glad that Katherine is relatively safe and wasn't killed because of that damn Potter. I'm furious at Potter for putting the one thing I truly care about in such danger. I'm furious at Katherine for putting herself in danger, putting _our_ life together in danger. And I wish that I could just let Katherine have her way, let her smile at me and make the problems go away. But I can't do that, this was wrong of her.

---------------------------------

Madame Padfoot fixed Katherine and now we're walking in silence to our room. I insisted that we stay in my room from now on, it's bigger and we're less likely to get her wards knocking on the door at midnight because they're going through an emotional crisis.

Katherine smiles sheepishly up at me and I glare down at her. Why does she have to have such a big damn heart? Even when she's not meddling she manages to get caught up in other people's problems! Why does she have to care? Why can't she just mind her own business? Doesn't she see that I need her more than they do? Can't she tell that I'd die without her? I'd just stop breathing. I sigh and realize that as much as I want to, I can't change her. Part of why I love her is she's so good, so much better than anything I've ever known. In my dark life, she's a light. Why she picked me to love, I'll never know. But I do know that she'd never understand if I told her not to even care about our students. I look at her worried face and say, "Don't do that again. Ever. If you need to go out looking for someone, you come get me. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, as long as I'm not in a death eater meeting _come and get me_."

She looked shocked, and then smiled softly, "Alright Severus. I'm sorry... I just wasn't thinking."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Yes you were. You were thinking that you were worried about Potter. Next time, focus some of that worry on me and what I'd have done if I'd found my fiancée dead at the bottom of that hole."

She looked down, ashamed.

I sighed and took her hand in mine, "Damn… nurturing… worrying… busybody."

She sighed and lifted my hand up to kiss it, "I really am sorry."

I look down at her and frown, "I know you are."

She tried to smile at me, "Do you plan on being angry at me for a long time?"

I wrapped an arm around her, "Yes, I plan to be angry at you forever for this."

I could feel her smile slightly as she nuzzles close to me, "Oh, I can tell."

I snort and hold her close.

"Well, at least now maybe Harry won't be so paranoid about our relationship." She said helpfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Somehow I doubt it…" Then I thought about it, "Do you care if they disapprove of our relationship?"

Now SHE rolled her eyes, "Severus, if I cared one lick about what other people thought about me I doubt that we would even be speaking… nor would I be the sort of person or teacher I am. I just mentioned it because it might be nice for him not to be so whiney about it all the time."

I chuckled, "Somehow I doubt that we'll be free from that any time soon."

She gave me a crooked smile, "Oh well…"

I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile a little as well, "Yes, oh well… I'm still angry with you."

She smiled at me, "Of course you are."

I shook my head.

She grinned and nuzzled back into me as we walked back to the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Katherine's POV I am watching the competition from the bleachers when a blonde woman comes and sits next to me. I don't really take any notice of her at first, until Viktor Krum comes on. She grins and makes a comment about him being an adorable "Bulgarian bon-bon". I look over at her disgustedly, "How nice of you to objectify him."

She looks over at me and glares, "What's your problem?"

"What's my _problem_? For countless generations women have been demanding that men treat us like human beings and not objects, yet it's women like you that not only accept that sort of treatment but join into it that ruin it for the rest of us." I say haughtily. I _hate_ women like that. The ones that objectify men, make stupid men jokes, or let themselves be turned into eye candy for men's pleasure. It puts a scar on the face of womanhood. In my opinion, the only way to change the way we're treated is to find any form of that behavior completely unacceptable. Because as long as men know they can act like assholes and still get laid, they'll stay assholes and there will be nothing that the rest of us can do about it. We need to join together and say no or else just get used to sexual harassment.

She looks me up and down and says in a suspicious tone, "Would it be safe to assume that you're Professor Tingstrom, the philosophy professor that I've been hearing so much about? The one who's Dumbledore's niece and yet is engaged to Professor Snape, the former death eater?"

I smile in an evil way and say in my most polite voice, "Depends, would it be safe to assume that you're Rita Skeeter? The columnist that's been writing falsehoods about my students?"

She grins, "You would be correct Professor Tingstrom. Though my work is hardly false."

I raise an eyebrow, "I assure you, you're considered an unacceptable liar in any universe."

She frowns, "I hope you realize Professor, I hate you. And I'm going to make you pay."

I smile, "Oh, the feeling is mutual Miss Skeeter. I'm rather looking forward to this actually; I've always wanted an arch enemy to ruin the life of."

She smiles in return, "So it's agreed then?"

"Oh, most certainly." I say. I hold out the box of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans that George Weasley gave me earlier, "Candy?"

She takes out a handful. She eats the candy and promptly turns green and runs off.

I smirk. I would _never_ eat something that a Weasley twin gave me, but Rita can have as much as she wants.

-------------------------------------

"Professor Tingstrom, have you seen this?!?" I hear Luna scream as she and Neville come running into my office.

Neville sets a paper in front of me.

_**Professor Katherine Tingstrom: Naive Romantic, or Death Eater Sympathizer?**__  
Professor Katherine Tingstrom, beloved philosophy teacher of Hogwarts. She is the lovely niece of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, champion of the outcasts, supposed spokeswoman of peace and morality, and the future wife of former death eater Professor Severus Snape. But wait, what was that last part? How could a woman with such an appealing background possibly even consider marrying someone whose past goes against everything that she supposedly believes in? It forces me to wonder, is she __**really**__ such an advocate for the cause of good against evil? Surely she must either be the most romantic young woman in the world, believing that Severus Snape has really completely mended his former ways and now is on the side of good... or she somehow doesn't really believe that being a death eater is such a bad thing. Would it really be that surprising a turn of events that the almost dangerously open-minded Professor Tingstrom, willing to marry a man 15 years older than her, mentor to Luna Lovegood, could be swayed to the death eater cause? How else could she know about Peter Pettigrew? Why else would she be so adamant about befriending Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom? And, once again, be marrying Severus Snape? I'm not saying that she absolutely must be a death eater sympathizer, but if she is... do we really want her teaching our young people?_

Neville and Luna watch me expectantly.

I fold up the paper, "May I borrow this dear?"

Neville nods, still watching me.

I stand up and kiss them both on the forehead, "I love you both." I pat their heads. I walk out of my office and they follow me. There is a group of students, including the golden trio, waiting outside. I smile at them as I walk past them in the hall. They follow me all the way to the doorway to Dumbledore's office. I turn around and say, "Stay here darlings." I go up to Dumbledore's office.

--------------------------------------------

Dumbledore calls me in, he's reading the article. He looks up at me, we stare at each other and then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" We both laugh as I sit in front of his desk.

I put a hand to my forehead as I try to stop the laughter, "Oh goodness, does she _honestly_ think I'm going to take this seriously?"

He shakes his head, "Well, there _will_ be some who do my dear..."

I nod, "Oh I know... that'll be fun. HAHAHA! Oh gosh, did you see the part where she _actually_ said that I was 'almost dangerously open-minded'?"

He laughs, "Oh yes! If it weren't so awful I'd suggest that we have this framed."

I nod, "I just might anyway. I wonder if she's ever considered the side effects of publishing an article like this about me? There's no strategy about this other than to try and ruin me."

He kisses my hand, "Well, not all are as clever as you my dear. I'll of course write a letter confirming that you are in fact anti- you-know-who. I assume that you shall take care of the rest?"

I let out one more chuckle, waving it off, "Oh yes, of course. Don't let it worry you Uncle Albus." I smile at him affectionately. I suddenly have to remind myself that he's really _not_ my uncle, and I _haven't_ known him all my life. At times like this, even I tend to forget that.

He smiles at me affectionately; I think he's already willingly forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------

"How can they say anything like that about Tingy?!?!?! It's absolutely scandalous! She would _never_ do anything like that! My father will hear about this!" Cho Chang screams.

"Mine too! I _hate_ Rita Skeeter!" Another young woman replies.

"That woman needs to mind her own business!" A slytherin boy hisses.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are having a meeting, "We have to stop Rita Skeeter, this is getting out of hand!"

"Is it safe to assume that 'Tingy' is supposed to refer to me?" I ask kindly as I walk back down to where the students were waiting.

The students turn to me and start screaming out questions about the article. I hold up my hands, "Children, children, everything shall be fine. Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't believe the article, and neither do you." I smile warmly, "That's all that matters to me."

A few of the younger children come up and hug me. One of them cries, "I love you Professor!"

I smile and give them a hug, "Thank you darling. Now, shouldn't you be running off? It's a beautiful day, don't let Miss Skeeter's article upset you so. Everything is going to be alright."

I look over all of their upset faces and smile comfortingly, "_Everything is going to be fine_."

-------------------------------------------------

_I would like to apologize for the accusations I made in the last issue. Professor Tingstrom is a lovely woman who is firmly dedicated to the anti-death eater cause. She is not now, nor has ever been, a death eater sympathizer. Severus Snape truly is reformed and his upcoming nuptials with Katherine Tingstrom is merely a sign of true love, not part of a sinister plot. I am sorry for any inconvenience that this has caused Katherine Tingstrom and I hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me.  
-Rita Skeeter_

I read this and smile. What people don't seem to realize is that although being kind and giving often gets you walked on, it also wins you champions. Not to mention the fact that the owner of the paper's son is one of the 'outcasts' that I am the supposed champion of. The boy owled his father immediately, telling him how horrible and scandalous the article was and how he would just _die_ if I was sacked. His father, being very devoted to his son, of course couldn't let that happen.

I look up at my champion and beam at him as he helps himself to my bowl of candy, "Thank you dear, that was positively noble of you. I can never thank you enough."

He grins at me, "Anything for you Professor Tingstrom!" He jumps up and hugs my neck.

I hug him.

He stands up and smiles, "Will you still lend me the book for my..."

I hand him the book that will help him with a report he has to do.

He grins, "Thank you Professor Tingstrom!"

I wink, "No problem dear."

He runs out, holding the book to his chest.

--------------------------------------------------

Severus and I walk down the halls on our rounds together; he's wrapped an arm around my waist since there is nobody in the halls. "So after she had to write that apology, she sent you an owl telling you how much she hates you?" Severus laughs.

I laugh, snuggling against him, "Oh yes, I haven't been called so many horrible things at one time in years! I think she even mentioned at one point about me being thrown into the fiery depths of Hades! I'm telling you Severus, the woman is absolutely _childish_. It's a very unattractive characteristic for such an elderly woman..."

He smirks chuckles slightly. Severus is the only person I ever allow myself to say downright nasty, mean spirited things in front of. He of course doesn't mind at all, we know each other's true feelings about just about everyone and everything (including Harry). "I still can't believe you were able to make her look like an idiot without doing anything."

"Well I didn't have to! Rita made a horrible mistake in accusing me of being aligned with the wrong crowd, as I knew she would when I talked to her. You need to know what weapons to fight with, and that was the wrong one. If she had accused me of being insane to the point of once being hospitalized, people would have considered it. If she had accused me of being a heartbreaker, people would have jumped on the theory. If she had accused me of being crazy _and_ a heartbreaker, I probably would have had a lot of work on my hands. But no, she decided to go with the route that raised much too many questions... not only about me, but about you and Dumbledore. It's too much work to believe."

"I must admit I was a little worried about you when they mentioned me..." He says thoughtfully.

I just smile, "Truthfully, I wouldn't even care if they _did_ believe those accusations."

He looks down at me as if I've grown another head.

I grin up at him, "Oh, come now Severus. What death eater on earth would want to let it stand that I'd joined them? Even if it was true, nobody would want it to be _believed_. If I _was_ a death eater, they'd lose the influence I have over the students and teachers. Oh no, news like that can't be tolerated."

He chuckles slightly and wraps me tighter against him, "Remind me never to have you as an enemy."

"Oh I will." I smirked.

He gave me one of those wonderful looks that nearly burn me with their intensity, "So generous..."

I smirk, "For you, always."

He nuzzles my temple briefly and then we go back to concentrating on our work.


	17. Chapter 17

"Serpensortia!" I say, pointing to the spot Remus told me.

A long black snake was conjured and I send it away before it gets to me.

I grin, "Well dog my cats! I did it!"

Remus grins at me, "You've been practicing."

I shake my head, "No, just thinking about it. I don't have much time to actually practice really..."

Remus stares at me, "What do you mean you don't practice? You're better than I was when I was in my last year!"

I shrug, "I don't know... Why? Aren't I supposed to be good at this at my age?"

Remus sighs and rubs his forehead, "It's supposed to be just as hard at least."

I frown, "Well, I guess we can add this onto my strange characteristics list then." I sit down.

Remus sits down next to me, "I just don't get you sometimes Katherine..."

I laugh, but I see the look on his face and stop.

He stares at me. Then he says, almost to himself, "You're beautiful, intelligent, and you're talented beyond anything I've ever seen... It's almost as if you're not even real sometimes. I've never even heard of anything like you."

"I can safely say that nobody anywhere has Remus. But you shouldn't 'not get' me because of it. There's not really that much to get." I say honestly.

He shakes his head, "I think you're wrong about that."

"Think what you want, but it doesn't make it any less true." I say, standing up and pacing a little.

He stares at me, "Who are you really? Will you finally tell me?"

I look at him, "I don't have anything to really tell you Remus. When I first got here, I might have ventured a guess but now..." I shake my head, "I really don't know. I don't know anymore. I'm... complicated."

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Is that why you're with Severus?" He looks hopefully into my eyes.

I shake my head and smile with as much understanding as I can muster, "Remus, I'm with Severus because I love him. I know it's hard for you to grasp, but I don't have a reason for loving Severus. Sometimes I don't even know why I do. I just instinctively adore the man, and I don't mind that fact at all."

He sighs and squeezes my shoulder, "You can't marry him. You can't do this to yourself."

"Remus I..." I begin.

He glares at me, "I love you! I always have! I've waited for you to realize that Severus will only bring you misery and pain. I've waited because I knew that after you saw the real him, you'd forget your silly infatuation and then we could be together! We were meant to be together Katherine!"

"Remus, I always knew who Severus really was. I know who he is much better than you do." He opens his mouth but I stop him. "Severus is capable of the meanest, most spiteful, horrible things imaginable. At times the words he spits out are like acid. Underneath the sarcasm there's bitterness and hate that I have no idea how to fix."

Remus stares at me.

"I lie awake at night sometimes, staring at him. My heart squeezes and I want to run to my Uncle Albus and beg him to save me. But then I realize... I don't care. I don't care, and that frightens me. I trust him and have faith in him, and I don't trust and have faith in anyone anymore. I'm completely helpless against my heart and him. When I'm with him I feel like I could die and that would be alright. I'm scared shitless Remus, I have no illusions about him being some ideal." I smile then. "But he's mine. He's mine and I love him. And even if I _do_ die... it's ok. I don't know why it's ok, but it is. If I become miserable and heartbroken because I was proven wrong again... I don't mind. I can't explain it it's just... true." I look up at Remus. "I know you want me. I know you think I deserve better than Severus. But there are some things that are so right that nothing, not even the people involved can change them. I'm with Severus, and I'm going to stay that way." I shrug, "So I'm sorry."

He stares at me for a moment, and then he hugs me. "I'm sorry."

I kiss his cheek, "You'll be happy Remus. You're going to be happy without me even having to be involved."

He looks at me, shocked.

I smile, "It's true. It's true, and some day you may even forget about me completely. Who knows? But it's nothing to get too worked up about."

He frowns and is about to say something.

I stop him, "Remus, don't. Just don't. This is the moment you need to stop and realize the reality of this situation."

He looks at me, and I then see the change in his eyes. "I'm frightened for you Katherine."

I smile, "Well, life's a nightmare. It's only sane to be frightened." I squeeze his hand and then I go. I can tell he sat down in a chair as I left.

----------------------------------------------

"Uncle Albus?" I walk into Dumbledore's office.

He smiles and turns, "Yes my dear?"

I smile shyly and blush a little, this is kind of embarrassing. "Uhm... my wedding is this summer."

He smiles affectionately and nods.

"Would you... You're my family. I never had a father until you, I know you're only supposed to be my uncle but it's true. When I'm with you I feel like you really are my uncle and that I'm your favorite niece and... and I'm going to turn around and see pictures of me when I was little and my family is going to jump out and scream 'Surprise! How did you like your vacation?'"

Dumbledore looks shocked and is about to say something when I say...

"Uncle Albus, I'd like your blessing to marry Severus. And I'd like you to give me away." I say hopefully, looking up at him.

He hugs me suddenly and I feel a tear drop on me.

I'm shocked, "Dumbledore?"

He kisses me on the forehead, then smiles down at me, "Come with me child. I have much to tell you."

I nod and follow him into a room I hadn't noticed before.

"Do you remember a dream you once had? You were sitting on a sunny balcony drinking tea, and some white haired person was talking to you, giving you words of advice?" He asks.

I stare at him, "Yes..."

A light goes on in the room and the walls are covered with pictures. I see a picture of a woman with a little girl and a little boy standing in front of her. They're at the beach and the little boy and girl wave and then he takes her hand protectively as they smile at each other. Then there's a picture of a grown woman who looks very familiar standing in front of a crystal ball. Is that my...  
Then there is a picture of... my mother... Then...

I stare at Dumbledore, "I don't understand. Why do you have these?" I point, "Especially that one! That's _me_! That's when I..."

"First met your aunts. The first time you met your Aunt Helen you took one look at her then your face scrunched up in disgust right before you hit her right on the face. Then your Aunt Rachel came in and you immediately beamed and started to laugh. You've always felt the same about them both."

I stare at him.

"You want to know what happened when you first saw me? I'll tell you... you wrapped yourself around my leg and wouldn't let me go. I even walked around and you still held on, grinning at me. Your mother was very cross at me because I was so enamored with you because of it that I had tried to hide you under my cape and take you home with me."

I sat down, "This doesn't make any sense."

He smiled and sat down next to me, patting my shoulder. "I'm your Great Uncle Albus. Your grandmother was my sister. When she was young, she was fascinated with discovering other worlds. Finally, in one, she fell in love and got married... having four children. Because of that she's spent the rest of her life there. Her children all decided not only to not come back here... but that they wouldn't even acknowledge this world. All except your mother, who was at least willing to talk about it if you ever asked. But you didn't."

I look at him, "Why would I have? It's impossible..."

He laughed, "Hardly... obviously."

I shake my head, "But why didn't you tell me then?!?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Because... I know you. I've heard stories about you and I've even watched you from time to time. You had to come to terms with this world and its possibilities... and you had to be able to accept the possibility of being related to me, before I ever told you this. Can you honestly say that you would have been accepting of this truth when you first got here?"

I think about it, and I'm ashamed.

He smiles, "Don't be ashamed."

I look at him, "But why now? Why did you bring me here?"

He shrugs, "I didn't! You just... came! There's no explanation for it! It's as if you instinctively were tired of living somewhere that you didn't belong and naturally just came back here. I've never seen anything like it!" He grins at me, "But that happens a lot with you."

I shake my head, "But... I not only came here... I came into the past. It's impossible."

"Obviously not for you." He says affectionately.

I start to have a hard time breathing. I belong here. This wasn't a fluke. All this... it's _my_ fault! Something's wrong with me even in this world. What's wrong with me? What's going on? Why did I come back when...? A flashback of watching the prisoner of Azkaban the night I left flashes through my mind. I was thinking for a long time about what I might have done if I was there. Although I do that a lot... I could feel something happening. I didn't know what it was though... obviously... But why did I stay here? Why did I never get so worked up that I left?

Oh... right. "Severus."

Dumbledore smiles, "That's been my guess."

I shake my head, "I don't understand this."

"I know."

"This shouldn't be happening."

"Probably not."

"I shouldn't be able to do, what I can do."

"Technically."

"I'm glad I can though..." I finally resolve.

He hugs me, "Me too."

I hug him too, "So will you?"

He kisses my temple, "You have my blessing to marry Severus. And I was planning on giving you away whether you wanted me to or not." He chuckles.

I smile at him, "Thank you Uncle Albus."

He rubs my back, "You're welcome."

--------------------------------------

"None of this makes sense." I say later on, sitting at the foot of my bed. I stare at Sam I am, my old doll. The one I used to take everywhere. Uncle Albus gave him back to me, a wedding present he said. I hold Sam I am close to me as I go completely under the covers and get into a fetal position. I feel like my world has been shattered apart and nothing will ever be able to fix it. Was everything about me, always, a lie? I was just this invisible, embarrassing, odd girl who nobody wanted. Now I'm suddenly somebody from this world and I don't know what that means. What would have happened if my mother had not decided to stay in the other world? Would I have been better off? I could have gone to Hogwarts, I could have been able to do magic from the start. Why did I have to be here so late? It's not fair! I don't see why my fate was like this, I don't understand it!

Someone climbs under the covers with me and rolls me over. It's Severus. He strokes my hair and looks into my eyes.

I start to cry. I can't stop it!

He holds me close, "What's happened?"

I cling to him. "Don't let me go. Please don't. I can't..."

He squeezes me tighter, "What's happened? Who's done this to you?!?" He demands from me, obviously infuriated that I'd been so disturbed.

I look up at him and it all comes together. 21. I can be a Hogwarts teacher at 21. I knew more about Hogwarts at 21. I knew Severus at 21. I could be with Severus, and he would never ever have to be my teacher at 21. At 21 I was finally the woman I was supposed to be. At 21... I was finally able to accept who I was. At 21, it was finally time. I'd just known it was. Everything... Everything's worked out just fine. It's been hard, and messy, and complicated as hell... but it's all made me. And now I'm here. I'm here with Severus, and this is where I belong. At this moment, for the first time in my entire life, I'm where I belong and I don't want to belong anywhere else. I give Severus a watery smile, "Severus. I'm really Dumbledore's great niece, he told me today. He showed me proof."

He stares at me in disbelief.

I take his hands, "Severus... I can't explain everything but... I'm not from... here. I mean, I'm from here but I wasn't born here. I'm from somewhere else, and I don't mean not from England."

He nods.

"The reason I didn't know magic at my age was because where I come from, it doesn't exist. I'm not just talking about me living in a muggle world, I'm talking about it didn't exist at all anywhere. I was part of it, but I came back. I don't know how, but I did. It's weird and I don't quite understand it myself... but all that's happened makes sense now. I belong here and I didn't belong there. That's why I'm here. I belong here with you, and so I'm here." I frown, "And you... don't know what I'm talking about."

He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak. He closes it. He opens it again. Closes it. Then smiles slightly, "That explains a great deal actually. How did you know so much about this world though?"

I sigh, "You don't want to know."

"How much do you know?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I've meddled enough that a lot has changed."

"Example?"

I think... I know, I can tell Severus. "Peter Pettigrew didn't resurrect Voldemort on the day Potter and Diggory did the labyrinth challenge."

He raises his eyebrows, "Was he supposed to?"

"Yes. But he's in jail, so he didn't. And I'm sure there were other reasons, which you probably know about and I don't really need to know... but yes he was supposed to but he didn't." I say.

He just stares at me for a moment and then he unexpectedly… laughs! "Oh, you don't know what you've done! You've stopped horrible things from happening! Wait... you _do_ know don't you?" He smiles down at me, and then frowns. He looks into my eyes, "What did you know about me?"

I look down and take his hands, "Severus... I need to ask you something."

He looks a little afraid, "Anything..."

I look up at him, "Are you at all in love with Narcissia Malfoy?"

He looks shocked, then more than a little angry, "How can you ask me that?!?"

"With great care and purpose. You said you'd answer me anything now answer. And truthfully." I say sternly.

He shakes his head and looks into my eyes so deeply it's nearly searing into my soul, "No, I've never had romantic feelings for Narcissa Malfoy. But I do have to keep her and the rest of her family pleased for the sake of my mission."

"Then don't ever make an unbreakable vow with her. Don't do it. I'll still be here if you do, but I don't want you to." I say almost desperately.

He looked at me for a long time, and then took my hands as he looked into my eyes, "Katherine… I love you. But I can't make that promise. There is nothing I'd like better than to spend the rest of my life with you in peace and safety, but there's a war going on. I'm going to have to do… whatever it is I have to do. You're just going to have to understand that or we won't be able to be together." He said this with great seriousness.

I sniffed slightly and nodded, "I understand… I do… but… I worry."

He sighed and brought me close, "I know… and I… appreciate it. But we're both just going to have to be strong until the war is over. Would you rather just… stop this?"

I shook my head vehemently, "No, I'll stay on your side and by your side come what may."

He smirked, "Then do stop fussing."

I gaped at him, and then couldn't help but laugh slightly and hold him, "I hate you."

He kissed my forehead, "I know you do."

---------------------------------------

Severus' POV I watch Katherine as she sleeps, my mind wandering over everything that's led up to this point.

_I'd been trying to avoid Katherine, she made me feel… odd. But tonight I had no choice but to see her, the Bogart was loose from Lupin's classroom and Dumbledore had ordered that all the professors help capture it._

_I knocked on her door and heard a faint, "Come in!" Her voice was always so quiet and sweet, even when she was yelling and/or spitting out venom. _

_I opened the door and the sight that met me was positively shocking. There she was, sitting lengthwise from arm to arm on her comfort chair by the lamp, reading a book from the restricted section on dark creatures. She looked up at me and smiled slightly, "Hello Professor Snape, what is it that you need?"_

_I swallowed hard and then did my best to maintain control as I said, "The Headmaster wants all the professors to help find Lupin's Bogart. Unfortunately, that includes you Professor Tingstrom."_

_She nodded and closed her book, jumping down from the seat as she said, "Alright, I'm coming." She grabbed her wand and came to the doorway. _

_As she passed, I was once again assaulted by the scent of the woman. She wasn't a sweet smelling woman, like so many others. No… her scent faintly reminded me of the forest during a particularly hard rain when I would go collect herbs for potions. Earthy, strong, fresh yet dark, undoubtedly mysterious… a bit like the woman herself. She looked up at me and I did my best not to be captured by those eyes, "Professor… are you alright? Is there anything I need to know?"_

_I straightened up and gave her a harsh glared, "Just try not to get yourself killed."_

_She shrugged, "I'll try. Come on then."_

_I did my best not to gape at her, "Do NOT presume to give me orders!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Alright… come on then PLEASE!" She muttered something afterward that I didn't catch, but knew I wouldn't like._

_As we walked along the corridors after given our assignment, for some reason I just didn't have it in me to abandon her. Merlin knows why._

_Eventually though, I went to check a hallway while she stayed there. She wasn't very happy about it, and gave me a good tongue lashing about it; but in the end I went without her permission and made it clear that I'd hex her if she followed. That is, until I heard her scream. I ran back to her to find her standing face to face with herself. Only this time she was in a small grey shirt with strings instead of sleeves, and blue denim trousers. The image of herself was fading in front of her eyes, crying out in agony. The real Katherine was just standing there, looking at it stoically, as if it didn't frighten her at all. Then she did the strangest thing… "Bugger off Bogart, ridikulous!" She screamed as she pointed her wand at it. The Bogart turned into a puppy… that wet itself. She then grabbed a nearby box and threw the puppy in it, closing it firmly. _

_I was impressed, but would be damned before I admitted it to her. I stepped out and looked at the box, then her, "Well, let's get it back to Lupin then."_

_She nodded, "Ok." She didn't seem at all unhappy that I hadn't showered her with praise, didn't even seem to expect it._

_As we walked back to Dumbledore's office, I couldn't' help a sideways glance at her. This woman… she was… brave. So very brave. I'd never met anyone like her. _

_There it was, the odd feeling again. _

_I pushed the feeling down as hard as I could and put my focus back in front of me where it belonged. There was no room in my life for odd feelings, even for one so… odd._

I sighed and wrapped my arm around Katherine's waist, snuggling close to her. That was so long ago it seems, now that we're together. I fear for her, I really do. But somehow… somehow I find myself to selfish to give her up. To captivated by her to let her out of my sight. I can only hope that in the end… it won't be yet another thing that I hate myself for.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I'm writing a revised version of For you I will that will have more detail on how the relationships got to be like they were, as well as some fixing of OOC moments. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I really hope you will like this new version. If you would rather me just keep the original story, or have suggestions for the new version… or just want to yell at me, please feel free. The new version is called "Revised For You I Will".

Pumpkinjuice21


End file.
